Crossed paths
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Chifuyu and Kerlongsj didn't meet each other at the first time on the school. They have met each other more than once the past decade and they did a lot more than just meet. How two uneasy enemies became good allies in 10 years will be explained. The stories won't take place right after each other, but they're connected in some way. Read T for killing etc. Bit of romance.
1. First contact

Wallonia 7 years before the start of the Series. First meeting.

* * *

The wind blew right in the prison. Two women, a black haired one and a pink haired one were struggling. "Let us go immediately. I'm a Japanese citizen." One of the guards hitted her right in her face. "Tais toi, sallle truit (shut up, dirty bitch). You have no rights. Give her the electric teasers." Two man immediately followed his order. Volts flew in her. She started shaking and lost consciousness. "For now, you can be place here." They threw the two women in a flighty cell. First the black haired one and then the pink haired one. "Let us go immediately. Don't you know who we are? I'm Tabane Shinonono and that's Chifuyu Orimura."

Indeed they were Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono. The very first pilot and the brilliant inventor of the Infinite Stratos. They were in a fine mess.

From a visit in Great Britain, they flew to Belgium. Rumours were spreading of a threat to the Infinite Stratos. Nanite hackers. From a small underground organisation 20 years before the IS, they were the replacements for the pilots, mostly found on the smaller countries in Europe. The pilots didn't knew a lot of them. Hackers were scattered around the globe. In Europe, they called themselves legals.

There were also hackers in the Middle East. They were a complete mystery for the IS. They wanted to find information regarding the Middle East faction from the legal faction.

That's why Chifuyu was tagged on this mission. Tabane insisted to go along. Before they got even close to Flanders, they were shut down. Before they could even use their units, they were already taken prison. Their units were taken from them and after hours of pointless questioning they were thrown in this cell. One they shared with someone else.

"Hey, mind shutting up. I don't give a fuck who you are, but you better shut up. I wanna sleep." Tabane looked up. From under a dirty blanket, a boy appeared, mere two years younger than themselves. "Who are you?". The boy stood up and walked to them. "That's none of your concerns. What happed to your friend."

"Hmph, I don't have to tell you that". He sighed. "Well, you better do. She needs help. Electric shocks aren't that nice." He bowed to Chifuyu and laid her on her back. For some reason he blushed when he saw her face. "Maybe I can help." The boy covered his face whit his arms. He touched her and energy flew in her. "That should do it." Chifuyu crawled up and she saw the boy sitting. "Yo" In a sec she stood up on her two feet and pushed the boy to the end of the cell. "Ow, what's the big idea?"

"What have you done to my body?" She asked at a strong tone, but with a bit of fear.  
"I've healed it. Is this the way you treat someone who helped you, but yeah, pilot's aren't known for their friendlies." She let the boy go. " I take you're one of this so called nanite hackers."

"Correct." He replied calm, while catching his breath from the pushing. "Why are you here? We thought that the hackers were the ones who captured us."  
"Yeah, that's the reason why they've killed so many of my friends. Of course, these guys aren't hackers. They are something else." Chifuyu bowed to him. "Here I'll help you up." While offering a hand. He took it and got back on his feet.

"Thanks, Chifuyu." Her mood changed. "How do you now my name?"  
"Eh, your friend shouted it for the whole prison."  
"Tabane." She hitted the rabbit eared woman on the head. "That's cruel, Chi-chan." She replied childishly.

The boy putted his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the orange prisoners uniform. Despite the fact he was two years younger than Chifuyu or Tabane, he was a bit taller. His face is what you could call unique. He had green-grey eyes and dark-blond hair. It was covered in scarfs that for some reason fitted him. On his fore head, he had a small one and two on his chin, one a bit smaller than the other.

The biggest one was on his right cheek. It was a turned T. the vertical one was a piece of a circle and ended at the smaller one who was horizontal in the middle of the first one. "So, what are Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono doing so far from home? Oh, wait you don't have to tell me. You wanted to investigate the hackers, but you were shut out the air and brought here." Chifuyu was perplexed. "How do you know that?"

"Girl, that's my work. And because you are here, I have figured out why they brought you here and why I unlike so many of my friends are still kicking." Chifuyu paused him. "How do you know we can trust you." The boy was annoyed. "I've healed you. Isn't that enough proof?"  
"Sharing this information with me and saving me is enough for now. Who are you, boy."  
"I'm not a boy, I'm fucking fifteen years."  
"I asked for you name, not your age."

"If you insist, girl" Chifuyu became irritated on the last word "I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov."  
"Nicknamed the strongest Gaul." Tabane finished the sentence. "How do even … Never mind, genius. I understand."  
"What is this place?" Chifuyu asked. "A special prison, run by a private organisation. The high-ups knew off it, because hackers kept on disappearing around this place. I got here a few weeks ago and I saw a lot of guys passing, but for some reason, I was spared. Now I know why." Chifuyu looked at him whit a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" He took a breath and went on with his explanation. "They took your units from you, right? They want to use them for mass production, but unlike the normal ones, they wanted to make something different that can match personal units using nanites. Imagine, the strength and speed of an Infinite Stratos and the flexibility and the innovation of the hacker weapons."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "I thought that the hackers weren't that strong." Kerlongsj walked to her and they were face to face. "In the beginning, yes, but now somebody threw the world upside down" while glaring to Tabane. "everything went a lot faster. I was recruited a year and nine months ago. I was saved by a demon from an angel. That's how you feminists call you, right?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Ain't none of your business, but back to the topic. Yes, hackers are somehow pilots equivalents."

It would have caused the two to laugh if the situation wasn't so bitter. "What are we going to do now?" He looked at the two. "Well, what do you think? Break out of course." Chifuyu smiled sarcastically. "Oh, so you think we can walk out like that?" He opened the door like it was nothing. "Of course, we can. Are you coming?" The mouths of the two hitted the ground. "So, you could escape."

"Yeah, like three weeks ago."  
"So why haven't you done that?"  
"Well, that has an easy explanation. In the tower is a very dear friend of me. Escaping without him would kill me literally. Let's make a deal?"  
"What do you propose?"

"I help you getting your units back and you help me getting mine friend back. Don't even think of betraying me. If you do, I'll blow you up and my mentor will start an all-out war in which we are very good prepared. You have all reasons to stay loyal to me." Chifuyu and Tabane looked at each other and they nodded. "We accept it. Truce?" Chifuyu offered a hand. "Truce." Kerlongsj took the hand. They left the place.

Kerlongsj showed the way. They found the guards disturbing and the prisoners even more.

"This is one freak show" Chifuyu said. "You don't have to tell me." while the two killed one guard each. Chifuyu gave hers a karate chop on the neck while Kerlongsj took his man out by breaking the man's neck in a lock. "Heeeh, this place is so big and interesting." Chifuyu turned around. "Tabane," she said annoyed.

"We are not at a school trip." At the cell where they were standing a huge monster appeared. You could say it was a monster mutant cat. It didn't look anything closer to anything else normal He made an awful noise, that gave Chifuyu another reason to hit Tabane again. "Don't worry about him." The monster calmed down immediately after it saw Kerlongsj. '"I've become friends with him."

He petted the animal and it closed it's two light yellow eyes. It seemed like he enjoyed it. "How did you became friends with him?" Chifuyu asked. Kerlongsj smirked when he stopped. "Easy enough. When humans are monsters, monster become friends." The cat growled. "I'm breaking out, amigo. In five seconds, you can escape. Just give me the time." Chifuyu and Tabane were shocked. The hacker became friends with monsters and he could communicate with them. The cat seemed understand.

"See you another time." The group moved forward. "In this room, your units are." He opened the door and the three moved in. The girls took their units who we lying in the middle of a small, but highly equipped lab. "Thanks." Chifuyu said while taking the unit. "I detect nothing of bad influence. Now it's your turn for the bargain." She nodded. "Yes, let hurry." They both deployed their IS. "What are you planning?" He asked disturbed.

"We're taking the easy route." Chifuyu took him up and they flew through the ceiling. Immediately the alarms went off. "Man, you're stupid." They were standing in at the top of the building. "Jack." They saw something in an electric ball of glass. "What's that?" Chifuyu asked in disbelief. "That's Jack, my keeper. He's a jackdaw. He helps me controlling mine nanites." The bird was obviously suffering. Kerlongsj walked to the panel, but as soon he started, he got through his knees. Chifuyu bowed to him. "What's wrong, Kerlongsj?"

For some reason, being around him, make her feel what she calls unstable. "I can't, I've overestimated myself. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don't want it to end here, just before succeeding." He rammed his fist on the floor.

"Well, it's a good thing that I, super genius Tabane Shinonono is here to save the day. I can get it done without a problem." She gave the pc one look. "This is not worth mine time."  
"If you can do it, than get it done. I need that guy."  
"Hai, hai, don't get worked up." She sat down and in a flash she was done.

"Jack." Kerlongsj wanted to get up, but his knees couldn't carry him. "Let me help you." Chifuyu took the boy up. He took the bird and in a flashing light, the boy gained his power back as the bird settled down on his shoulder. Jack was flapping his wings. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you as well, little one. Thank you, the two of you." He said while he petted the bird.  
"It was our pleasure. How do we get out?"  
"Wait, before you do." Kerlongsj touched the monitor. The energy lightened up the whole floor, than the whole tower and after that the whole building. By the cameras they could see that the prisoners broke out and that months or years of prison ship were finally relieved. It was one huge bloodbath.

"I suggest it is better to get out of here." Tabane said. "Yeah, where is the door?"  
"Doors are for sissies." Kerlongsj made a hole in the wall. "I take you can fly." They got out. The two women thanks to their suits and Kerlongsj used a floating skateboard. They flew far enough from the prison. "What are we going to do now?" Kerlongsj said while turning to the two.

They were different in any way you could think of, but they saved each other's life just now." "I don't want to kill you, Kerlongsj."  
"Me, neither, Chifuyu." An awkward silence began after that. Kerlongsj broke it when he pointed out the direction where the pilots were standing. "If you fly in that direction, you'll fly southwards, you'll get in France. I'm going North. I'm glad to have met you, Chifuyu. I hope we can meet in better conditions."  
"I hope for that as well. Sayonara and good luck Kerlongsj Orlejov.(Japanese for farewell.)"  
"Saluut, Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono (familiar way in Flemish to say farewell)". He flew off to the North. "Well, I consider this mission a success." Chifuyu said. " I don't, because you Chi-chan, you got a crush on him, right" Tabane said while making a foul face. "What?"

* * *

And the first chapter of my second story. I didn't knew it would be this large. I've written the most on my school trip a few weeks ago. It will take a lot more to update everything.

One side note, before I'll start each chapter I write the place and time down where the event took place. Don't suspect to find someone of the original cast back till the seventh chapter. This story will tell a bit more of the history of Chifuyu and Kerlongsj. Much of reading pleasure.


	2. Switch targets

First a bit of info. This is a long chapter in my writing book if I compare it with the first, so that's why it took a while. I better warn you, it's above 5000 words. I think this is one of the largest, written in my notebook. Have a lot of fun.

* * *

Second meeting. Second Mondo Grosso Championship. Germany. A year after the escaping in Wallonia.

Chifuyu Orimura heard the news of her brothers kidnapping one hour ago. She didn't need to think. She forfeited the match and flew to the place the German army told her where her brother was. She requested to come alone. She had to stay in Germany a few years for training cadets for the ISA. If she would ask for help, she could never get home again. She landed at the deserted warehouse. No time for a stealth approach. She rammed the door in. Several soldiers if she wanted to call them that way pointed at her.

"It's that bitch."  
"She's that brat's sister."  
"Open fire." They aimed their automatic machine guns and fired at her. The bullets were stopped by a shield. "Stupid morons. You really think can win?" She attacked the first one with her dual katanas and walked right through the. More attacked, but they all fell like flies.

In the ceiling, a boy just got in the building. Unlike her, he preferred stealth. He climbed at the wall and took a lookout down. After using a throwing knife for taking another guard, he walked further. He took as many guards out like Chifuyu, only they never knew that their end was near. He was now to the point he could see her fighting. He took an interest in it. "Man, that pilot really takes no quarter. Not that I mind. Those bastards don't deserve anything else."

He saw a sniper aiming at her. He looked at her and he calculated. Well, he gave the order for that. "A modified Zastava M93 Black Arrow, strong enough to kill an elephant and meant for killing pilots. Aimed at the head. No protection on it. 60% on death. Acting recommended."

He got up after he was done and used parkour. He jumped through the iron branches like a monkey. Jumps of 10 meter (I'm Flemish, sorry) where nothing. He even preformed a salto to show off. Not that anyone saw that. Before he could get to the sniper, the distance was too much to jump.

He saw a metal ledge hanging, perfect for swing. He activated nanites and they began to deform his arm. "Gallic Fury." He swung it to the ledge, stood back and jumped. He landed at the sniper, causing the man to fell down. The man was outbalanced and fell on the floor.

"Shit." He crashed, catching Chifuyu's attention. "See you in hell, bitch." He aimed the rifle to the pilot. She couldn't even react in time or set up a shield. Luckily for her, the boy jumped and landed on the sniper. She could have sworn that a blade appeared from under his hand. The sniper eyes went wide open and he made his last futile moments. The guy stood up and her eyes didn't betray her. From under his hand, a knife was present, covered in blood. It disappeared with a click from his hands.

She looked at him. She was completely armoured, except her face. Her face was in an upstanding ponytail that would split in two at her back. The boy on the other hand was more dressed for stealth, as he was wearing a light brown trouser and a dark sweater with a hood that covered up his eyes. She thought that he took his outfit from a video game and found it a bit stupid to do so, but he saved her life.

"Been a while, Chifuyu Orimura." The boy responded. "How do you know mine name?" He grinned. "I'm bad with names and faces, but yours aren't something you forget soon. It's only been a year since we met, but perhaps my outfit is responsible for that." He pulled off his hood and she recognised the face the moment she saw it.

Despite having a new scar next to the left eye, the green grey eyes were one out of thousands.

"Kerlongsj Orlejov. What are you doing here?" The guy smiled, but it was more like an excuse. "I'll tell you, but may I come closer? That'd might be more pilot. Just don't kill me, like you've done like those guys. He walked to her and despite that she was Japanese, they gave each other a hand.

"Man, no wonder you were the top of the hackers threat list. I've never seen someone so strong. Even Azalof would have a very difficult opponent in you or his better." Chifuyu's mood changed.

"Threat list?"  
"Biggest threat, going from people to organisations. They are listed to the danger they pose to the cause. You were our number one."  
"Oh, why am I no longer on the top?"  
"After I met you, my mentor told me to reveal everything. I only did after he removed you."  
"Hmph, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You saved my life. If you want to stop us, you'd have killed me back then." Chifuyu relaxed. "That's true. Why are you here?" He smiled, but now it was more a grin. "I can ask you the same thing, but wait. I know it." She tensed.

This was supposed to be super-secret. "How do you know that?" His face became serious and he was looking for the right words. "Chifuyu, I told you. That's my job. Information is everything. I have to say you know your priorities." Her look changed, she glared. Normally, that's what you should say and anyone would be terrified. Kerlongsj however remained calm. "What do you mean?" Her voice became threating and intimidating.

"You forfeited the final match of the Mondo Grosso championship despite winning the first one with one weapon. Congrats for winning the first, chapeau for stopping." Chifuyu became a bit, just a little bit, softer. "I suppose you know everything."  
"We know a lot of secrets and we know things before they're published." He changed as well. "You're actually in my debt for saving your life, but that's something I don't care about. I'll tell you why I'm here."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "A young boy that caught Azalof's attention gone missing. Anaton don't know anything of the hackers, Infinite Stratos or our secret world. He isn't even one for the program. I wouldn't give a fuck, but Azalof ordered me to find him. He's the only one who can give me orders, so I've done as he asked. My tracks led me here. But I haven't suspected to find you here. Got word from Ichika's abduction. Couldn't care less, until I heard he is your brother. Operation was called off, because you were going to save him. Word from Azalof himself. Refused. The mission is personal for you."

Chifuyu was surprised. Someone who didn't fear her? "You must think lowly of me?" His face was surprised. "On the contrary. You've done things far out my league. I have a lot of respect for you. I just don't fear you."

A refreshing thing for her. Chifuyu got a cold and strict aura around her. Tabane was her only friend in school. If they weren't who the two were now, they could've been friends. "That's a new way of seeing me."  
"I know how you feel. You're too feared to make friends. It sucks, but I'm not the one to talk. Besides Azalof and my four gang members, I don't have anything you could call friends. But back to the topic."

Breaking the awkward silence. "I figured out where our targets are . Ichika is left from here, Anaton is right from here, but it really sucks." Chifuyu looked to him. "What do you mean?" He sighed and looked to her. "Anaton is a normal cell, but heavily guarded and Ichika is in high electronic cell with a extremely difficult program. They're completely cut out for us if the situation was reversed."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "I understand. Whipping out an entire army is a walk in the park for me, but why not for you, upcoming leader of the nanite hackers?" It sounded a bit arrogant. "I'm a supportive ground type, means I'm meant to heal my fellow fighters at the battle ground. My brute strength isn't fully developed. I can shut down a city like it's nothing, but I'm not good with fighting with my own two hands." He said that while looking annoyed to her. "And I don't think you'll get Ichika out of that cell alive."

Chifuyu became a bit more angry. "That's not ….. completely wrong. What do you propose?"  
"Switch targets." Chifuyu looked puzzled on such short answer. "And what does that means?" He sighed of annoyance. "What it says. You save Anaton while I go after Ichika. We meet outside and we'll switch our targets." Chifuyu was thinking. "I accept, but I don't think they left Ichika without guards."

She smirked, but stopped as she saw his fierce look. "I can fight, you don't have to think that lowly of me. I can easily take five or six soldiers for my part. Besides, I think I'm better at stealth than you." Chifuyu was taken back by the harsh answer. Was the looking down on hackers the reason why they fight? Couldn't the pilots act different? They could be valuable allies. "I accept, but you better bring Ichika back alive."  
"As long you do the same for Anaton. Good luck." He offered her a hand. She nodded and left after she shook it.

He didn't lie. There were a lot of guards at the cell. She could see a small, blond figure siting in a cell. His head was buried in his legs. "Is he crying?" she thought. She first thought of weakness, but reminded herself that this was a normal guy who didn't knew anything of the hackers or pilots. Anyone would be afraid. She walked to the men. "Oh, look what we've got here." Whistling and shouting were also a part of the noise. "Disgusting." She thought. "That's why I hate men." The presumed leader of the group walked to her.

"Why is a beauty like you in a place like this? It's dangerous, you know, but we can protect you." He said that while getting his arm around her. From the laughing, she could see that a lot agreed. She smiled. "I don't think I need protection." She kicked the man in his jewels. While he bowed to them, she activated partial deployment and cut the man down with her katana. The remaining's of the man fell on the ground. "It's one of these pilots?!"  
"What's she doing here?"  
"That brat is of the hackers concern." She smirked. "At one point, you're right, I'm lost." She fully deployed Kurazakura and began cutting her way through the men. The boy saw everything and was shivering.

Kerlongsj was calmly walking to his destination. They weren't a lot of guards and they were easily took out. "Unbelievable, I met Chifuyu here." He saw a two guards standing at the hand of the path. "Better listen before sending them off." They were talking loud enough, this was too easy.

"We locked this brat up. Do you really believe Japan will hand over all their units?"  
"Of course not" The other replied, "but Chifuyu Orimura will make sure of that. She really think high of her brother. She would do anything for him."  
"That's why she's here. It also explains why they were so hesitant." Kerlongsj was cursing Chifuyu in his mind. Didn't she knew that it was more important to remain undetected?

"Can you believe it? We'll finally have enough units, they even promised to do some research that men like us can pilot them." The first one said. "That would be a man's dream. Being one of the few scarce men who can pilot an unit. We could build up a harem." They both laughed at their own jokes.

"Said me enough guys" Kerlongsj stood before them when they turned around. "What the fuck…" He never finished that sentence. Just like his friend, a hidden knife sliced his throat. They both fell on the floor, making their last desperate movements.

Kerlongsj walked on and could see that he was at the upper level of the storehouse. It wasn't too long ago before the place was run down. There were enough shelves to hid after or to climb on. "This is just too easy for me." He pulled his hood back on and jumped.

He landed and reminded himself of something. "Dammit, I don't know where they're hiding Ichika. I should have asked Chifuyu for her biological code. Well, then just the old, difficult way." He saw two guards standing at the end of a shelve. It was dark and their bodies couldn't be noticed too fast. "Seriously, they're really stupid. It's too easy." He jumped at one of them. Before the other could raise the alarm, he was pushed down against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"Please spare me. I've a wife and children." The man wasn't three years older than Kerlongsj and sweat dropped down, mixed with tears. "You've one chance to save your life. Where is he?"  
"Who?" The man asked. Kerlongsj punched the man in the face. It caused the man to spit out some teeth. "The Japanese boy. Ichika Orimura." The man shivered and coughed out blood.

"In the centre up there. He was there a few hours ago. That's all I know. Please, don't kill me." Kerlongsj was crushed in a dilemma. This man was a scumbag, but nobody lies in the hour of his death. He gave Kerlongsj the answers, but he should kill him for the deeds he committed even though if Kerlongsj didn't knew them. He looked to him. This was a guy, just nineteen. Kerlongsj closed his eyes and removed the blade, but not his hand.

"I won't kill you, but I can't have you walking around. He activated a few nanites and the man got a shock. "In four hours, you'll be back. Time to save you Ichika." He climbed back on the shelves.

Chifuyu was killing the last mercenaries. She had cut a few down one by one. She wielded her swords like a second nature. She slew a man, ducked when one was firing, that resulted in 2 casualties at the mercenaries side. "Is that all you got?" Something heavy jumped down. She was out there in a nick of time. "What the?" A mechanical robot of 5 meters (don't forget, I'm Flemish. That's around 16 feet) was standing. The robot aimed at her and the bullets flew through the air. She ran in a circle before the robot who was following her movements. She kicked a box to him , he followed that movement. When he fired at the box that caused an explosion. She flew at it and cutted the robot down. "If you fall for such an easy trick, you won't survive a second on the battle ground."

The robot exploded and took a few mercenaries with him. What remained, five men, were terrified. "I think it's you who need protection." It took four seconds and they were gone. She walked to the cell. "Anaton?" she asked. The guy looked up. Hadn't she spoke on a softer and friendlier tone, he wouldn't even think of looking. "Yes?" The boy was trembling. "I'm Chifuyu Orimura. You don't have to be afraid for me. I'm going to save you. Give me a second to…"  
"Miss, behind you." The boy pointed out and she jumped out of the way of a fire ball.

She saw two robots standing, only there were men inside. "You might have defeated proto, congrats," said the first one. "but nobody won't look at you when we're done with you." Finished the second. "You guys are really looking down on us. Maybe you could defeat a normal person, but it's stupid you think you could do the same with me."

Kerlongsj was free running to the cell. The guards didn't pay notice to him. At the centre, he could see the cell and the guy who's life he spared wasn't lying. Ichika was there, but there were too many guards to take out. He saw besides them also scientists. He waited for a good opportunity, but that didn't come. Instead there were two women walking to the place. Kerlongsj wondered what they were doing there, but as soon he saw the men bowing their heads for them, he realised they were pilots.

He didn't use nanites, just too make sure. They couldn't notice him anyway, but he never took a risk when lives were at stack. He used them however to get in the machine and to eavesdrop at the conversation. "Chifuyu Orimura is here. We have our orders to take the boy with us. Are you done with the experiments?" Kerlongsj cringed. Experiments? Even the hackers didn't use prisoners for that. "Yes, milady. It's done, we have all the data we could use. He's really remarkable. You should see."

One of the two said, while showing. The women raised her hand. "That professor Orzaf, is for another time. Can we take with him?"  
"Yes, of course." The cell came loose and the ball was rolling. Despite that, Ichika remained at the same place. "Look out" the other women said. "The hackers are here as well and they could use this intel for a great advantage." Kerlongsj gulped. The hackers went underground a long time ago. Except for a few high politics and Chifuyu and Tabane, no 'normal' person knew about them. The intel must be valuable.

If Infinite Stratos pilots were saying that, it meant a lot. He could snacht the data and use it for the cause, but what about Ichika? He promised Chifuyu to bring him back. It was a small thing, but a lot of small things make one big. Peace was a better long time solution. He waited until the women left and he followed them. Finally some difficulties were facing him.

Chifuyu looked to the soldiers. "What were they trying, copying Infinite Stratos and use them to counter us? Pathetic."

That pulled a trigger. "You dirty," One of the two launched laser bullets at the woman. She jumped, easily evading them. 'Even the nanites hackers would pose a far larger threat" She jumped to them. "Learn to fight before facing a Brunhilde." She activated her Yukihira and flew to the first one. She slashed him down and after gasping, he exploded.

The other one attacked as well. She just got out the way and the robot crashed in a shelve. The shelve came down and she didn't think he would get of there. She threw her sword to the damaged robot and after a few sparks, it shut down. "I think you underestimated me." She walked to the boy. The boy gulped. "Please don't worry. Like I said, I'm not your enemy." She cutted the door open. The boy covered his face with his arms. She walked to him and offered him a hand to get back up. "Are you coming with me?" The boy nodded and they walked out the hangar.

Kerlongsj followed the pilots. They were confident enough to talk loud after all that happened. "Do you really think Chifuyu Orimura is here?"  
"Yes, but at the wrong place. A pity for you, boy." She looked to Ichika. "Let me go. I have nothing to do with Infinite Stratos." The first pilot reacted. "You don't, but you sister does. We want to get as many units as possible so we can defeat Japan in a IS war."

Kerlongsj smirked. Nobody could defeat her, pilot or not. Even when she faced an IS, she could take that down without using her own. She was above Azalof's level. That meant a lot. Azalof was the best hacker in the world. He got a completely new fighting style for short range fighters. It could defeat any other armed sport in the world. Someone who was trained in that could use a wooden stick against a katana and win.

He was trained to fight like that, but he wasn't as good as Denzel or Sander, the two close range fighters of his gang. He was a Supportive Ground type. He could fight in it and thanks to his natural ability, he still was a serious adversary to Infinite Stratos. He wanted to take his gang with him, but Azalof refused. The guys got a training from him. He was excited to see what he would have taught the guys. It was his first solo mission. For him, that was a serious task.

"Why did we kidnapped the other brat?" The second asked. "The hackers took an interest in him."

"If we got the units, we'll use him to get what we wanted a year ago."  
"Have you heard the rumour? They say that that punk escaped by helping Chifuyu and Tabane."  
"Yes, of course, I heard that. It doesn't matter. We'll get what we want, thanks to that guy." Kerlongsj now understood why Anaton caught Azalof's eye. He was a chancer. Someone whose body could adept to nanites. "They're talking about mine nanites. Don't know that my nickname Sicker isn't lied? If I leave the guy here, he's sure to die here."

"I don't know why we would use nanites for it. I mean, Infinite Stratos are strong enough. Nothing can harm us."  
"Yeah, those hackers, they aren't anything worth. I mean a lot of barking, no bite. Typical the thinking of a man. Refusing to see that women are the divine gender."

Kerlongsj became angry. "Maybe, I'll show you how wrong you are." They looked up and saw him at the end of the ledge. Despite what they just said, fear struck them a little. He looked scary with the hood pulled up and a jackdaw on his shoulder.

"Jack, laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." The bird reacted and the energy began to flow through his whole body. He jumped down and before the pilots could away he already landed. The first one attacked with a huge sword. Kerlongsj bowed through his legs and countered. His fist rammed in the body of the pilot. "Blow up to hell." He punched her away and removed his hand that became one spear. The other one fired with a machine gun. He made a shield and flew to her. She ducked, but he took up her face. He shot a bullet through her head and removed his hand at the same time. "Fuck you." He said while looking to his kill. "You should know better than to mess with us."

He turned to Ichika. "Yo, kiddo, so you're Ichika?"  
"Who are you?" the Japanese boy asked. "Normally, you'd first thank me for saving your life. I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov. Your sister asked me to take care of you?"  
"Chifuyu-nee did."  
"I don't know why you added nee on it, but yes, she asked to do that."  
"Eh, I'm sorry, she's my older sister, so I call her Chifuyu-nee. That's means big sis."  
"Well, you always learn something. Let's get you out of there." He started to hack the system. "Hell, this is a tricky one, but nothing I can't beat. Hey question. How'd you call an older brother?"  
"Eh, than you add nii on the end. Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious, that's all and" he waited a few seconds. "we're done."

The cell opened and Ichika fell out. "I can't move my legs."  
"It will take a while before you get the feeling back. I'll carry out." Ichika didn't knew Kerlongsj of course, but his aura calmed him. "You really are Chifuyu's little brother. You look a lot like her." Ichika had a dumb look in his eyes. "How do you know Chifuyu-nee?"  
"I met her once, yes, about a year ago."

He took the boy in his arms and started to run. He activated a skateboard and flew out. "Don't you think they'll see us?"  
"No need to be afraid. I shut down the alarm. Otherwise, they would have killed you hours ago."  
"How come?" The boy asked with a dumb look. "You're as smart as your sister is stealthy."  
"What do you mean?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind."

When they were outside, he made a call to Chifuyu. "I got Ichika. Did you get Anaton?"  
"Kerlongsj, how did you get access to my communicator system? Don't sweat it, I forget sometimes that hacker is the right word for you. I have Anaton. I'll send you the coordinates."

He flew to the place and met her in the woods. "Sorry if I'm late."  
"Don't worry, I arrived a few minutes ago." Ichika looked to the pilot. "Chifuyu-nee?" Kerlongsj saw a rare look in her eyes.

Even he, who met her once before, knew she was emotional. "Ichika, I'm glad that you're fine." She hugged the boy when Kerlongsj handed Ichika to her. "Where is Anaton?" Kerlongsj asked. "Here" He heard a soft voice after Chifuyu. Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. Anaton looked a lot like him except that his eyes were blue and his hair wasn't as dark blond as Kerlongsj. For six years, it was normal that he was a lot smaller than Kerlongsj. He just got in the middle of Kerlongsj.

"Who are you? Also a pilot like her? She told me that you'd pick me up."

Kerlongsj smiled. Chifuyu didn't tell him too much. He rushed through the hair of the boy. "I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov, I'm not a pilot like her, only women can be a pilot. I'm a nanite hacker, an equivalent to a pilot, only different." The boy looked puzzled. "That's something you don't need to be worried about, little guy." Kerlongsj got through his legs, so the faces of him and Anaton were on the same height. "Azalof sended me to pick you up."  
"My older brother?" The boy asked. "I didn't knew he had a brother. We're going home, okay?"

The boy nodded and crawled in Kerlongsj back. He walked to Chifuyu. "Thanks for the help, Chifuyu. You're really saved me."  
"Here the same." She hold Ichika tight. "Chifuyu, I don't know if I should tell you this, but I don't know when I should. I heard they experimented on Ichika when he was there. I don't know the details. My nanites told me nothing that was too urgent, but I don't have a complete look through. You better visit a hospital. As far as I can see, I don't see anything."

She looked worried and afraid, at least Kerlongsj guessed that. "Chifuyu, I can tell you're thinking at serious things. If I do a quick set up, normally that's enough. I don't sense anything dangerous or sickening. Just make sure."

"That's a relieve. I hope to meet you again. Sayonara Kerlongsj." She left with Ichika. "Saluut, Chifuyu." He shouted after her.

"Me as well, I hope to meet you again." He activated a skateboard. "Eh, Kerlongsj was your name?" Anaton asked. "Yes, what's on your mind?"  
"That was a nice lady, not like the other machine woman, but she was much stronger." Kerlongsj smirked. "You don't have to tell me. Let's go home." The boy nodded. "Why are they called pilots? They're not flying a plane?" Kerlongsj laughed. "They pilot an IS, that's why they're called like that." He flew off to the west, to Flanders.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu flew off to the Championship that was ended. "Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said. "I'm sorry for the match."  
"You can't help it. It wasn't your fault."  
"May I as you something? Who was that guy? He said he met you a year ago" She smiled. "A nanite hacker. I'll tell you everything about him and the hackers another time. He helped me to escaping. All I can say that he's a good guy."  
"Are you in love with him?" She became red. "Why why why, do you ask? Idiot." She head-butted him and knocked him out. When she flew further, her thought went on. "That's the second person who said that. I don't know what he's to me. Maybe, I should seek contact with him.

* * *

And that's my second chapter. Man, it took a hell of a time to write this all down. I think the other chapters will be as long. I'm glad I'm done for now. I'm busy with chapter seven on paper.

The names of me are from a good friend and a classmate who asked me about the story when I was on the trip. He wanted to be in my story as well. Much reading pleasure and please reviews.

I know this isn't right with the timeline the original series, but please, it's my fanfic.

Oh that sentence Kerlongsj used before taking out the pilots. It means nothing is true and everything is permitted. One of the references to Assassin's Creed. I'm a huge fan.

Groeten uit Vlaanderen.

Oh, Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna, thanks for the writing tips you give me on Hackers Fire. I've used in this as well.


	3. Outbreak

names in the story are fictional. Any real existence is a coincidence.

* * *

Kerjov prison, Japan. 3 years after the Second Mondo Grosso, 3 years for the start of the series.

"Johannes Artsjok." A female guard shouted. From the twenty men in the cell, no one reacted. At least, none she could tell. A boy raised his head, but not enough for her to notice. Not that he wanted to react.

"I won't ask for the same time. Johannes Artsjok. If you don't react within the two seconds, ten hostages will be suffering for it." He got up, while giving a few looks to the rest. This is an Infinite Stratos base, but it acts more like a prison.

Well, if you could call it that way. 80% of the prisoners were hackers, the other 20% were researchers. They got in prison for crimes, well, there was no evidence or anything you could call a crime. It was just a way to intimidate men.

Not that it actually worked in the prison. The hackers only answered to their own rules and were masters of the prison. They got in another wing to sleep. Well, sleep, they got with 20 men in a cell and slept through the day. Johannes got in the prison for a few weeks. While visiting the Rogues, they got attacked. For saving his crew, he surrendered. They were taken to Japan. He heard of the prison. It wasn't so bad as he thought.

Well, if you could ignore the torture and the shouts, intimidation, beatings, executions and all that nice stuff, this was a nice place to live.

"You could have stand up faster." The guard shouted. "Bitch." Johannes thought when he passed her. In every fucking Infinite Stratos country, men were second degree citizens and hackers were 'alternatives', while Infinite Stratos were superior.

Two lower agents hand cupped him. "Someone important wants to see you. However I find it strange that scum like you get visitors." One of the agents said, thinking he couldn't understand Japanese. He could understand a few words and he knew what she said, but he couldn't speak it. The words just got other places. He couldn't translate everything or he didn't care.

He walked with the three guards and saw the men. They were all between 15 and 23. For the pilots, they were pathetic scum, at the end of their ropes, but Johannes saw something else. He saw resistance, he saw an army. In a few hours, they were going to rock the whole world and put the Infinite Stratos in their place.

But he never could suspect what would change that. He was brought to the head of the prison. She was older than the boy. She was the head, but was the most brutal, vile creature he ever saw.

It meant a lot when a hacker said that. They were normally spoken a lot rougher than Infinite Stratos. He knew she carried out tortures herself. She got excited by it. That was the reason she carried a whip all the time.

He had to sit in a miserably wooden chair, covered in blood and other body juices. "Well, well, I thought I had one important hacker, but I never suspected that I had you, Kerlongsj Orlejov." Kerlongsj was shocked and it blew away his whole cover. How the hell had she found out? Nobody knew it was him they locked up. He used the name of one his fallen men.

"I don't like it when boys lie. You deserve a punishment." Kerlongsj took a deep breath and spited right at her glasses. "You dirty." One of the agents wanted to hit him. He made himself ready for the hit, but it never came. The hand was stopped by someone he never expected to see again. "Chifuyu?" He looked to the very first pilot. "Well, it's been **a** long time, Kerlongsj." She let the hand go and turned to him.

"3 years." He couldn't help, but smile. "Don't move." She took a katana from one of the room and cut the handcuffs. "Ma'am." The director said. "Don't worry, I vouch for him." Kerlongsj took the remaining of the handcuffs and broke them. "Thanks, they were killing me. What your business here?"

They got a better look at each other. They both grew up. Chifuyu had a long hair, more than last time. Her bust and hips were grown and she was more lady like, but still a formidable soldier. Kerlongsj grew up as well. His hair was almost brown, the scarfs were slightly gone, but the eyes were the same. His arms and legs were the longest parts of his body. Unlike Ichika, his body wasn't trained, but no one could say he wasn't strong.

"I'm her to get you out." Her face was full of proudness, while his was full of disbelief. "What?!" She became serious. "I'm getting you out of here. I gave orders to pick you. I'm ranked high enough that the headquarters gave exceptions. I'm sorry, I only learned a few days ago… what's wrong?" His face had fallen in further disbelief. "Getting out, but what of the rest of the men?"  
"The hackers?" she asked surprised. "They'll stay her of course. The evenddince of the crimes are proven. He was speaking, certain of her case.

"They were judged by an Infinite Stratos court. They never got a chance to defend themselves." She sihged. "That's a story for another time. I'm sure that.." He buried his hands in his face. "I have to deny."  
"What?"  
"I decline. I rather stay with my crew than I get out. I'm really gratefull for all you've done, but if I accept, I never can face my men back home again. I'm an officer, I NEVER leave my men behind. I want to go back to my cell." She was stunned to see him like that. "I told you, you shouldn't come. These scumbags are only good as slaves and.. ' The director never finished the sentecnce after the look she got from Chifuyu. "Don't speak ill of him. He has more honour than most pilots here."

He smirked. "Chifuyu, why don't you bring me back to my cell?" She was saracatic. "Why not? Do you really think…" Kerlongjs gave her a wink and she understood.

"Indeed, why not?" She walked outside together. When Kerlongsj was sure that no eavesdropper's, he began to speak. "I'm really fucking glad you came, but you are three weeks to late." She smiled. "What do you mean Kerlongsj." He thought for a bit. "I don't know. If I tell you, everything can be in vain, but if I don't tell you, you're doomed." Chifuyu was shocked. "What do you mean?"  
"We planned a breakout. I'm going to take as many men as I can with me. A ship is ready. Chifuyu, please get out. I ordered not to kill, but there are going to be cassuliars. Please get out." She sighed and nodded.

"So, that's why you don't want my help." He nodded. "Exactly."  
"Why have you told me? I'm a pilot."  
"You're not like the others. You've done something a pilot never done before. Showed respect and kindness to me, a hacker." He took a breath and went on a more serious tone. One she thought he never could make.

"Get out, please." Chifuyu's hand went to her mouth. "I don't know what to do. The guards are cruel and weak. I think it's nessaccery that we learn our place." Kerlongsj nodded. "If even you admit that. Over three hours, all knives are out. I wouldn't be at the place."

"I knew you were planning a break out. I only wanted to see what you would do when the easy path presents itself to you." He gave her a smile and a playfull tone he aksed her "Did I pass for the test?" She nodded. "Yes, you take the hard path."  
"If the hard one saves lives, I'd rather take that one." They got on the floor. "Three hours before shit's going to hit the fan. I wanrned ou." He walked to his cell. "Kerlongsj." He stopped. "Here"

She gave him a key. "What's this?" She had a rare smile. "It's the key for opening all the cells. It's the easiest way out."  
"Thank you, Chifuyu. I've something for you as well." He took a necklace from his and gave it to her. "If you stay here, wear this. It won't guarantee you complete safety, but it increases your chanches for survival."  
"That's cruel." He found it strange that she said something like that. "It's the way it is" He got in the cell. "I warned you. The rest is up to you." She nodded and left. "Let me tell you one thing." The grin was shameless. "When it comes to it, I'll save your live." The Rogue who became his closest friend went to sit next to him.

"Hey, was that Chifuyu Orimura?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yes, I told her everything."  
"Are you mad? She is giving us. "  
"a way out." Kerlongsj finished before he could go on. He showed him the key. "She gave me this one. You have to know, she and I, we have our private history." The Rogue looked in disbelief. "If you trust her, legal, I'll take your word." Kerlongsj became serious. "She has my protection. Do not kill her."

3 Hours later

Kerlongsj woke up. Everyone was ready. It had a certain mood in the prison. Everyone had a grim expression. Ready to kill and fight after weeks, months or even years of this hardship, but their spirits weren't broken. No, they became stronger as excitement grew in the prison. Kerlongsj knew that he had to break out now, before this excitement would take over their brains. They had plenty to relieve on the guards.

He unlocked the cell. "We're going to free everybody. Make haste." The twenty boys scattered and in no time, 70 men were assembled.

Kerlongsj climbed up a table. He spoke soft enough so nobody wouldn't notice, but loud enough that every hacker could hear him speak. "Listen everyone. I've freed you, but there is a catch. A ship is waiting and ready to take us out of here. The only thing that I ask is that you'll listen to m and see me as your captain. Twenty of you are Legals, the rest of you are Rogues. Is that alright with you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence which wasn't good. The Rogue who came his close friend walked to him. "As I act as your quarter master, meaning your lieutenant, they would listen to you. Everyone agree with that?" Now, the Rogues replied with nodding and grinning.

Kerlongsj had a grin as well on his face. "Welcome aboard, quarter master. " "Captain."

They gave each other a hand and they left. They were surprised that there wo no alarms to shut down. They moved fast and silent. In the control room a girl smiled. "Show of what you're made off, Kerlongsj." The few guards were easily dealt with. Despite Kerlongsj's clear order for not taking lives, two pilots were killed. The moved to the door and when it went open, the men lost all hope.

All the pilots were all activated. The director walked to them, her whip going out and in her hand. "Well, congrats for making it this far, but this is the end. I think I'll have a personal meeting with you Kerlongsj." She lip licked. The men went through their knees, looking is disbelief to the ground.

They saw Kerlongsj waling to her. Even in the short time, every man of them got respect for him. "Don't save me a spot in hell, whore. I ain't coming soon. Shield of the Gaul." The last meters he ran to her after he said that, took her head and buried it in the ground, breaking her skull.

From him, a huge circle of energy that blew away all the pilots. The guys were awestruck after they saw all the pilots crashing. His quartermaster helped him on his feet. "Get up, captain." They started running, despite Kerlongsj attack shut down every threat. They go the hacker ship. It was a legal ship, but deployed with Rogue weapons. The door for the hangar went open and they saw one person standing.

"Chifuyu." She stood between them and the ship. One men attacked, Kerlongsj couldn't react in time. "Out of the way." The man shouted. She opened her eyes just before the attack. She floored him in an amazingly speed. Before striking with her katana, she felt a hand around her wrist.

She looked up and saw Kerlongsj standing. "No, I don't want more blood spilled for tonight. Lay aboard lads. She won't stop us." They ran past Chifuyu and Kerlongsj. "Thank you for helping us. Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to say goodbye. I knew you would succeed, even without my help. Why can't we be on the same side of things?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"Are you coming with us?"  
"No, I have a family here. Can't your stay here?" He had a sad smile. "I have on there." He hugged her, which surprised her. The tears the two had were few.

"We'll see each other again and in better conditions. Promised." He said when he let her go. The ship ran out. Kerlongsj climbed aboard. "Good luck, hackers. Sayonara Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov." They were reminded of three years ago. "Saluut Chifuyu Orimura." The ship got out in the open and when Kerlongsj took the wheel, they flew off.

Chifuyu watched after them, with her arms crossed." They waved at each other for the very last time. "I told you quartermaster, she'd help us."  
"Indeed." The boy reacted. After a while they saw a fleet of Infinite Stratos ships. They were bigger, but unfortunately for them, hacker ships could outmatch them easily. "Wow." Kerlongsj looked to the quartermaster. "I take care of the steering, you take care of the firing."

"Aye, captain. Load the weapons Rogues, it will be a fierce to be fought." Kerlongsj turned the ship. "Legals, you focus on managing the ships." They began to make their way. "Attack." The different weapons fired. Heavy cannons fired to the ships, while machine guns took out the pilots who got out the ship. When the IS wanted to make a counter attack, Kerlongsj evaded it by letting the pilots attacking one of their own ship. He ordered to leave an electromagnetic plasma behind that would mess up the ships. One even exploded. When a ship flew at them to ram them, he waited until the last minute and the ship flew just one half a meter passed them. The cannons gave her everything they got and the ship couldn't evade the rest who were coming after them.

"Full power lads, we're sailing out of hell." The guys were doing their best and even beyond. They evaded prepared and after a few more attacks, they could leave the battle as the only flying ship. Thanks to the Rogues and his quartermaster, Kerlongsj had took out ten Infinite Stratos ships who were a lot bigger and better equipped. "By God, we made quite a mess right there." He looked behind when they were safe.

"Yes, I thank Allah for standing by us." The Rogue watched together with him. "I thank you for your aid." Offering a hand to the guy. "Ishotal, Ishotal Thajalov." Kerlongsj had a face of recognition. "Ah, the Famous Undefeated Swordsmen, heir of the Thajalov family." The guy nodded.

"And who are you, to give me orders?" Kerlongsj smile disappeared. "I'm your legal even knee, Kerlongsj Orlejov." It was Ishotal's turn to be surprised. "The Flemish Devil."  
"Indeed, that's my new nickname." Ishotal's face was puzzled. "Where are we going to?"  
"I suggest that Flanders is our best destination." Kerlongsj looked to the guy. "Are you okay with that?"  
"Yes, as long, I remain your quartermaster." Kerlongsj repressed a painful memory. "That's an easy request I'm willing to fulfil. Let's go home."

Soon the two factions started to work together. They reached Flanders after 5 days. They became world news after their escape. They have put the Infinite Stratos at their place and the whole world now discovered that their top weapon had their adversaries.


	4. Getting along

For some reason, I've written this first and then the third. I thought I had it somewhere, but that wasn't the case. Well, I said I would update the seventh of July. Much reading pleasure. Side note, I've updated this from my iPad at my holiday. What technology can't do nowadays. A story written in Belgium updated in Turkey thanks to a tablet.

Oh, this is also a long tale. More than 6500 words. Much reading pleasure.

* * *

Some names in the story are fictional. Don't mock me for it.

Military Futsjiatu base. Infinite Stratos base. 2,5 years after the outbreak. 6 months before the start of the series. 4th meeting.

Chifuyu was standing before the a council of commanders and it hasn't been a nice meeting. Since the outbreak, Chifuyu lost a lot of her influence. Basically, that was just because she was the only IS survivor. There wasn't any evidence that she helped the hackers. Kerlongsj made sure to destroy all of it. Still, the truth would remain buried between her and 70 hackers.

For getting the gratitude back from the high-ups, she had to investigate a secret Phantom Task base. She was allowed to take someone with her, but none of the pilots wanted to help her out and Tabane was nowhere to be found. "So, Orimura, what will it be? Do you accept the mission? You're not in a position to refuse." Chifuyu raised her head and she found a solution. She knew someone who could help her and when doing so, she could show off to the hig-ups.

"I'm allowed to bring anyone with me? Then I know someone. Kerlongsj Orlejov." One of the generals was shocked. "The Flemish Devil. One of the Nanite Guild leaders? Never." A second one agreed. "Are you out of your mind? Asking a man to begin with? Did you forget we're the divine gender?"

"Maybe you say, that choosing him is below your level, but not below mine. Kerlongsj is a hacker and I know him personally. He's good enough to help me. Even for me, this mission is suicide. I don't want to die yet."

The top general mocked her. "And what makes you believe that even if he wants to help you, is he as useful as you tell us? Chifuyu gave herself some time to think.

"Alright, ma'am, I'll give you Chifuyu Oriumra's honest opinion. You ask me, can that boy really prove himself to be strong enough for this mission. Hai, because for all the warriors I've ever seen, he ranks among the most skilled. He outmach even pilots with a personal units. There was a time I thought myself to be the deadlies enemy to face as a pilot. But that guy" She paused an looked up. "is a fearsome beast that feeds himself from chaos and disorder. I saw him clean out a group of professional pilots like they were nothing. Fighting as a pilot, dressed as a man. And he's damn clever. Know every tactic and type of the Infinite Stratos. So if you want this mission to be a success, than Kerlongsj Orlejov is the one I request. Only don't get in his private affairs when he's here. Because for his secrets, even I dare ask."

The court looked at each other. "Very well. Orimura!"  
"Hai" She stood attention. "If you think that Orlejov will accept your request for helping you, we will make him your partner for this mission. How long will it take for him to get here?"

Chiufyu was happy enough, she just didn't show it. "2 weeks at most. " The generals found it was time to end this meeting. "You're dismissed." Chifuyu bowed to them, but they waved it away. "One last thing, Orimura. How high do you see Orlejov?" Chifuyu turned around.

"He is just below my level, just a very little, but besides me, no pilot can defeat him. Ma'am." She left. She took a huge gamble. If Kerlongsj didn't accept it, she was doomed to die. She hoped he would listen to her, she wanted to see Ichika again. She took a heavy breath and took her cell phone out. Kerlongsj gave her his number a few months after the outbreak. "If you ever need my help," he said.

She called him. After five minutes, she was in. "Chifuyu, that's an unexpected surprise. Good morning." A low voice said. "What do you mean with good morning?" She forgot for a second that he lived on the other side of the world. "I'm sorry? Did I wake you up?"  
"Well, no or rather, I didn't sleep last night. What's on your mind?"

"Can we go further on a computer? I think this rather expensive." Kerlongsj agreed. She went on of the many spare rooms and started her computer. After linking up, they began. Kerlongsj and she couldn't see each other, but it could work. "I'm listening, Chifuyu." Kerlongsj was luckily considerable to listen. "The high-ups asked me on a mission."  
"Nice, but what has that do with me?" She became a bit frustrated.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Kerlongsj understood he better shut up. "I'm sorry. Please go on." Chifuyu told him everything. After a while, she couldn't hear anything from him. "Kerlongsj?" For the first time, she had a heart beating. Was it fear she felt? "Sorry, I was thinking for a second. It's indeed risky, even for us. Sending you alone is one ticket to a coffin. I don't want your death on my account. Actually, it's a good opportunity." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kerlongsj smirked. "I'm sure that you remember the other hackers faction, the Rogues. Thanks to the breakout, we became a lot friendlier. They told me of experiments involving nanites and IS cores on the behalf of Phantom Task. We whipped out quite a lot, but there are some left. It's worth to investigate. And the best part is yet to come. " He ended at a confident note. "What do you mean?" Chifuyu got an interest "Go on."

"What we found of the experiments, one thing's clear. They aren't a new project. They began with it, I think six and a half year ago. Does that sounds familiar?" He responded calmly. "Isn't that the time the two of us met for the first time?"  
"Aye, it also has something to do with IS on male around the second Mondo Grosso champion ship. I suppose you know something about that as well." Chifuyu realised he was talking about the experiments they've done on Ichika. Good thing Kerlongsj killed them, she would have done it much more painfully.

"Anyway" getting back from the conversation "I understand you need me there. I own quite a lot for helping me out in the prison. Expect me in one week, ready and able." She smiled and went to the lunch room. She could use a drink.

He said in one week, but she never expected to see him in three days what's still fast for someone who need to pack and fly to the other side of the world. She was sleeping when a soldier woke her up, telling her that a hacker ship requested to land. In the hangar, a small, but very heavenly armoured ship landed.

"I'm off for two weeks. If I'm not back by then, you guys going to be leaders." He released the rudder and gave it to his quarter master. "Don't be so pessimistic, captain. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." The man got a hand, just like the other officers.

"Anaton" Kerlongsj shouted. Form the crew members, a boy, mere eleven years old, appeared from the crew. "I'm off. Be a good boy." The boy grinned. "You need to be one as well." Kerlongsj bowed to his knees so his face and that of Anaton were on the same height. "Can I get a hug?" He asked. Normally, the rough lads would laugh at this and make the young captain for being so soft, but they understood. Laughing was one ticket to hell. The young boy walked in the arms of the man. Kerlongsj stood up and he felt the boy crying. "I'm going to miss you, Kengi." The boys softly spoke, but he had a strong grip on Kerlongsj. "Me as well, lad, me as well." He putted the boy down, took his backpack and jumped off the ship.

"Welcome to Japan, Mr Orlejov. I hoped you had a pleasant flight." He was greeted by a few soldiers. "I can't complain." He had a soft smile, but was disgusted by the act, he could look further than that. "Kerlongsj?"

The voice who said that was clearly surprised and disbelieved. He saw Chifuyu Orimura with her hair completely disordered and a serious bed head. "Good morning, Chifuyu. I suppose you're just out bed." He smiled friendly and most of the pilots would've condemned him. Luckily, Chifuyu didn't attack him or even paid notice to it. "I can't believe you got here so soon." He shrugged. "Meh, got nothing better to do. I heard the message and I've done some research."

Chifuyu got interested. Kerlongsj knew most of the time a lot more than the pilots. This was going to be fun. "Follow me. I'll show you your room." He followed her and together they walked out the hangar. "Is our captain going to be okay?" The crew members turned to the first mate who hold the wheel. Anaton stood at the railing of the ship. "Don't worry, he met Orimura a few times. He'll be fine." The men saluted to the many pilots who assembled due the ruckus.

In the base.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Nobody is prepared to see you here." Chifuyu guided him around. "Sorry" he replied at a jovial tone. "Should have told ya. I took everything I needed and went out. I only didn't count how long things would take. I gave you a week. Just to make sure." Chifuyu took a breath. "Well, no problem. We got more than enough time to prepare." The Flemish adolescent raised an eyebrow. "What, I suppose this is only to investigate?"

Chifuyu turned to him and he immediately shut up. "Indeed, but what if it comes to a fight? We need to work together, so we need to train on that." Kerlongsj lowered his head and from what she could tell, he agreed on that matter. "Didn't count on that. Sorry." Chifuyu had other plans. "But first get a better suit and" She smelled "a bath. You reek like hell. In your room, you'll have everything you need."

Kerlongsj made a smile as an excuse. "This is nothing. I haven't took a shower in three days. My record is five weeks." He had a grin for ten when Chifuyu's mouth hit the ground. "What?" He held his hands in the air. "I'm a hacker, aye, but I'm also a guy. I have to live up to keep that name." Chifuyu face palmed herself. "Don't worry, it's long ago when I participated in that. The three days is only because I don't have a shower on my ship. It's a battle ship." Chifuyu was relieved on that matter.

"Get in the shower and make yourself ready." He got in the room. It was rather luxurious, but he didn't pay attention to it. He threw his back pack in one of the closets, got himself some appropriate clothes and went in the shower. He undressed himself at the room, threw his clothes on the toilet and enjoyed it. After he was done and dry, he got out. From his surprise he saw Chifuyu. "What are you doing here so soon?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering if you were."

She turned around and saw how he was naked with his clothes at his middle. "Why are you naked?" Kerlongsj didn't expect that reaction. "Eh, I did what you asked. Getting a shower. Is this the first time you see a guy naked?" He asked with a teasing tone. "No, I saw my little brother before."

She turned around and Kerlongsj threw his dirty clothes on the bed. "That doesn't count." He closed his pants. "Or were you hoping I would do something stupid?" he asked. "No, it was just an accident, I, I?" He closed his shirt.

"Girl, I'm messing with you. Sorry. You can look now." She turned around and she had to admit. He looked good in fancy clothes. She even got a blush. "Let's go to the headquarters." The two left. As soon the two left, they got glares from everyone they passed. "Eh, why do I feel like an animal in the zoo?" If he didn't stand as strong in his shoes like he did, he would be very uneasy. "It's just that you're the only male who can stand up in front of them. It makes you irresistible."

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" She turned back to him. Her smile was enough for him to shut up.

"Not at all." She responded so threatening that he stopped. "I believe you, don't get worked up." When they got at the council, Chifuyu knocked the door. "Who's there?" A distrustful voice opened just a part of the door. "Chifuyu Orimura and Kerlongsj Orlejov, here for a request of the generals." Immediately the voice changed. "Please enter, miss Orimura." The door went open. Chifuyu walked in, completely ignoring the pilot and Kerlongsj just followed her. There were a lot of different women, busy with things of all sort.

If they weren't pilots and maybe more important, Chifuyu wasn't with him, he wouldn't have enough eyes, knowing where to look. When they arrived at an elevator, they went down. The elevator turned around and the two stood before six generals, all from different countries and organisations.

It reminded Kerlongsj of the council back home. "Ma'am." Chifuyu immediately saluted. Kerlongsj didn't.

"Well, Orlejov. Aren't you going to pay respect for your superiors?" One the first one asked at a denigrating tone. "Azalof learned me that, aye, but I'm leader of the legal hackers, which means I outrank all of you." He replied. Chifuyu lost her composure. Nobody including herself had dare to speak up to the generals. "Besides", he went on, "I'm here at your request. Count yourself lucky I agreed to come here. I could refuse, so maybe you should learn to have respect for **your** superiors."

The generals were taken aback by the courage or rudeness of the hacker. Therefore, they decided to move on. "Kerlongsj Orlejov" asked a general from Schwarze Hase. "I suppose you know everything about the mission."  
"Yeah, I know everything." He responded, but this time politely. "Where did you learn that?" A English general asked. "My good friends of the Rogue faction told me everything."

The head of the generals decided not to make it too long. "Good, if you know everything, we don't have the need to share something. The mission will take place next week. Until then dismissed. You got time to prepare." He hold his right hand on his heart. "Thank you. I'm afraid we're going to need it." The general waved with her hand. "You can go." Chifuyu saluted and Kerlongsj gave a nod. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

The two left to the lunchroom. Luckily it was still open. Chifuyu got herself a plate with rice and curry, while Kerlongsj took bread with some eggs. They went to sit on a table. The silence was painful. "I see you're troubled by something." He asked. "I've never seen someone with that kind of courage speaking for the generals." Chifuyu responded. She lost her composure, something that even Kerlongsj knew, rarely happened.

"Can't stand it. You asked me for help. I respect you, I've seen what you could do." He gave her the answer in a low voice. "They got no right to speak to me like that. You have. Why're you soldier? You're stronger than them." Chifuyu looked with a weird face to the hacker. "It's just that they got higher ranks than me. That's it." Kerlongsj shrugged his shoulders. The two finished their meals.

"Let's pinpoint the missions and details. Training for tomorrow. I'm dead tired from the flight." Chifuyu seemed reasonable. "A good idea." The two went to a computer room. They started to draw out where they should infiltrate where they should look, their back-up plans, everything they needed. After a few hours of discussing, the two went to bed early. Chifuyu due to her regime, Kerlongsj due to the long flight from Flanders to Japan.

The next morning, Kerlongsj woke up in time. He putted some easy clothes on and waited for Chifuyu. He hoped that this base had a wash place, because he rather wore dirty clothes than anything of Infinite Stratos. He also took the hidden knives. Chiufuyu came in the room. "A small breakfast and then training.

They went to the same place as yesterday evening and had a small meal. After leaving, they went to a training room. It more looked like a dojo. Kerlongsj wasn't surprised and he removed his shoes. Chifuyu noticed that, before she even had to ask. "Why 've you done that?" Kerlongsj gave her a slight chuckle. "It's not the first time I enter a dojo. Back home, Azalof wanted that I do some martial arts training. I'm used to it, but I only fought bare handed."

Chifuyu had a surprised look. "So you practiced martial arts? Kendo, karate, judo?" He shook his head. "Jiu-jitsu. I'm a defense specialist." They went on the mats after they bowed for it. "I made sure we're not distracted from anyone else." She offered him a sword while taking one herself. "I don't need it." He showed his hidden knives. "I've got my own weapons."

They placed themselves in front of each other. "This will be training, so don't try to kill me." He asked. "As long you don't do the same." They flew at each other. After a few hours, they were sitting on the maths, both exhausted. Well, siting, Chifuyu was, Kerlongsj laid on his backs. "You're good. You told me you were under my level, but I never thought you were so close to me." He smiled of the compliment.

Chifuyu's outfit was drenched to the core, Kerlongsj shirt was soaked even more and it had a few cuts. "I'm glad Azalof trained me. Without his training, you'd killed me, even if you wanted to prevent that. He wouldn't have been able to fight like you." They both had different weapons and a different fighting style, still, they called each other equals.

"That reminds me of something? How is Azalof" She asked him, but was shocked at his painful expression. "He's dead. Blew himself up during an attack. It was three months before the break-out. Took over the order, like he asked. I was seventeen when I saw that. Saved Anaton and recruited him. The rest of this story is for another day."

She walked to him and offered him a hand. "I'm sorry to bring that up. He shrugged his shoulders. "You couldn't know. He died like he lived. For the hackers. My goal is to be as good as him and surpass him." He smiled again. "Back for another round?" She gladly took the offer. "Bring it on."

They sparred all day long. It had a few positive effects. They could call each other friends. What they were before, it didn't have a name. acquaintance, cell mate, whatever, it was before, they were a lot closer to each other. It also became a way to fight together. When her Infinite Stratos and his Program would prove to be difficult, they now had a basis. Another good thing was that pilots got respect from him. All of them were defeated easily by Chifuyu and now they saw someone who could face her.

Now, they were smelling and hungry. "A bath and a dinner." She proposed. "Agreed, but that bath is going to be separate" he responded in a playful tone. She went to a one person's hot bath, while Kerongsj took a cool shower. After he was done, he went to ask to where she went. A few mechanics showed him the way, but highly advised him not to peek at her. He knew for himself that he better didn't. He went to sit outside the bath. He knocked at the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, may I come in?" he asked. "I'm at the bath, so why do you need to be in here?" Her tone was threatening. "I want to ask something about you. You are in an area that eases you. I need that for the subject of things I'm going to ask." She sighed." Come in, but don't have the gut to peek."

"You saw me naked already." He thought. He went to sit at the wall where the bath was separated. "You've asked me about my family. What about yours? As far as I go, the only one I met was Ichika."  
"He's my only one." Came out from the blur. "Our parents abounded us when we were younger. I took care after him. Thanks to the help of the Shinono family, we could remain as a family." He swallowed. "Shit, that's heavy. I thought I was the only one who had such problems. Hey, Chifuyu?"  
"Yes" He thought about his words.

"Those Infinite Stratos. Did they make your life better or worse? About the nanites I carry, I'm glad I'm a hacker, but" he stopped when he looked at the wounds of his hands "I miss a normal life." Chifuyu went to sit right after him, the thin paper separated them." I don't know. I haven't know another life than this." Kerlongsj walked out. "I have known other lives. I see you at the dining room." He waited outside. "You have more restraint than I thought you would have." She said when she got out and she was dressed. "I don't want to die just yet."

He smiled as he got off the floor. "Let's grab a meal. " They ate together. "Sorry about asking of Ichika." He broke the awkward silence. "You couldn't know besides I asked about your family." Kerlongsj had a difficult look in his eyes. "Shouldn't you take care of him? Like what I do with Anaton?" She had a sad smile . '"Unlike you, when you the two of you are both hackers, mine isn't (Ichika is a boy, it was never suspected that he could become a pilot at that time. Reminder, six months for the start of the series). They ended their meals and went to bed. "Goodnight, Chifuyu."  
"Good night."

Day two after arriving

Kerlongsj took out his armor. Unlike pilots, hackers were a small, flexible armor. Highly maneuverable, it could cover most of his body parts and withstand a lot of attacks. It also helped to move the nanites. "Been a while since I wore this armor." He said. He waited until Chifuyu came to fetch him. "Wow, nice outfit." She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The two walked to the breakfast and got a lot of views. However, unlike last time, they were more positive. Chifuyu is still a living legend, while Kerlongsj is more infamous than Blackbeard of Charles Vane ever been. "I want to ask you something about fighting."  
"Ah, what's that?"  
"If you're a supportive ground type, how can fight with me?"

"I'm not your average hacker, I'm something special." He responded. "When Azalof died, I herrited a great deal of him. One of things was a program that I could run together with Alesia. Devil's code. Do you now understand why they call me the Flemish Devil instead of the Strongest Gaul? Besides it gained me a new nickname, it also allowed me to run close range, long range and supportive attacks simentanously." She was surprised. "So, it's no wonder that you're the top of the hackers." This time, it was a compliment, but Kerlongsj had a sad look in his eyes.

"You're the best pilot, aye, and for you that's a dream come true, but for a social trained warrior like myself, being at the top in your own is lonely. It sucks to be blunt."

After they got enough they left for the hangar. Kurazukara was fully deployed and a few mechanics were working on it. "Ah, miss Orimura." One engineer shouted. From what Kerlongsj could tell, she was a western one. "Good day, Melisa." Chifuyu replied, confirming the idea she was American. "Your IS is ready and able. And who is the man?" Kerlongsj smiled gently. "I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov, known as the Flemish Devil." It caused Melisa to fell out her chair and luckily for her, Kerlongsj could catch her. Well, he didn't, but a giant arm made of nanites did. "Easy, I'm here as a friend." He pulled Melisa towards them.

"Good thing you're here, miss Orimura. We had an unexpected guest and much more rude than this man." The two shared a look and they heard one second after that "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" They cringed at the same time. When they slowly turned around, they realized their ears didn't lie.

Tabane Shinono stood in the hangar as well. She jumped with such force at Chifuyu who was taken aback by the rabbit eared woman. She desperately tried to get the energetic woman off her, but she wouldn't succeed. Kerlongjs decided it's not a good thing to help her, because she would be too prideful. "I now understand why you're happy to see her." He offered Melisa a hand and pulled her on her feet.

"Yes, she arrived here yesterday and she wouldn't leave." Kerlongsj sighed. "Mind if I check Kurazukara? I have a mission with Chifuyu." Melisa saw no problem. "Go ahead." Kerlongsj climbed without a ladder to the place where the pilot would sit, in this case Chifuyu. He couldn't find anything that would be dangerous and thanks to Tabane he couldn't do any upgrades. "Well, it's something I was trained to destroy" He said,

"But it's one fine piece of technology." He shouted to Melisa. "That's true." She sighed. "I only have an Uchigana model." Kerlongsj grinned. "That's still enough to take out a village." In the meantime, Chifuyu forced herself loose from Tabane. "Why for god sake are you here?"

"Well, I learned of your mission and I decided to make sure that no romance blooms between you and that hacker boy." She shouted it for the entire hangar, so Kerlongsj had no problem hearing it. "That's idiotic." The two shouted at the same time. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu looked at each other and they began to laugh. Chifuyu held her hand for her mouth and Kerlongsj was silently grinning.

"Well, you have to consider her a pain the ass, but thanks to rabbit ear, your Infinite Stratos is as good as you can get. We can begin." Chifuyu got in her suit. "Come Kurazukara." The machine lightened up and she flew out the hanger in the arena. "Well, I suppose it's our turn Jack." The bird nodded. "Devil's Code. 30%" He activated his skateboard and his scars signed over his body lightened up alongside with his armor. He flew out the base. While not as being as fast as Chifuyu, he was a lot more maneuverable at indoor. He freaked out a lot of mechanics and when he was outside, a lot of people went out to the match. "We drew quite a lot of attention." Chifuyu responded when the two were at the same height. "They want to see how you beat me up, but that's not going to happen. This is training." Chifuyu grinned. "What?"

"Oh, it's just the first time that we have a match. We fought alongside, right?"  
"Aye, but not with our special powers. You outmatch me with normal weapons, but here, we're as far as equal."  
"Time to begin." He nodded. Chifuyu activated two katana. Kerlongsj responded with making a goedendag ( a classic medival weapon from in Flanders. It was a very cheap, but effective weapon, especially against cavalry. A peasant trained to use the weapon could outmatch a soldier with a sword. The only thing is that it doesn't have a English translation, so I couldn't give you guys one. The word came from dagger, so good dagger is the closest thing you can get).

In his other hand, he released a few nanites. They flew at each other and the match was something astonishing. Most of the young pilots couldn't believe that someone who even wasn't a pilot could be a worthy opponent against Oriumura-neesama. Chifuyu couldn't believe it herself. Kerlongsj could keep up with her without a problem. He could heal himself in fighting, a big advantage.

After a full week of training, their muscles were sore, but they were ready for the mission. After a short briefing, they said goodbye to all the pilots. Chifuyu wore a black outfit and she had a collection katanas as conventional weapons. Kerlongsj wore the same outfit as in the Mondo Grosso Champion Ship. He had a black hoodie and a light brown trouser. He had two hidden knives together with a few throwing knives at his sleeve. Before they left, Chifuyu offered him a piece of cloth. "What's this?"  
"It shield your face from being recognized." He pulled it over his head and stopped midway for getting it completely over his throat. After matching a few details his face was protected. "How do I look?" Chifuyu had problems to hold in her laughter. "Like a bank robber."  
"I take that as a compliment."

At the base.

"And?" She stood in the trees, Kerlongsj got up when he was done hacking. "Alarms are down, but still be sure not to raise attraction. Very heavily guarded. I can sense cores, but I can't tell how much. Phantom Task. A lot of nanites, but I can't sense real hackers." She nodded and left together with him. She flew through the trees while he used parkour to get around. To make sure they wouldn't attract anyone, they relied on their own strength and not their weapon strength. Between two patrols of heavily armored guards, they got in. Kerlongsj opened a door and Chifuyu was once again glad to have him with her.

Kerlongsj pinpointed the cores. He pointed out a door where two guards were standing. He gave her a look and she took the two down. When two others were standing, she couldn't believe she didn't notice them. Luckily for her, two knives got through their necks. They fell down on the floor. Kerlongsj had been so smart to get after her. They hid the bodies in an unused room and got to the place. "Holy Shit."

"Just what is was thinking Chifuyu." Kerlongsj responded. More than thousand cores were lying, ready for using and thousands and thousands others were produced. "What do you propose, Kerlongsj?" Chifuyu turned to the hacker. "Shut the whole tent down. I'm going to place a destroying's technique." Chifuyu nodded. "A pity we can't use them." Kerlongsj sighed. "Chifuyu, they can't be used on pilots. They are test subjects for unmanned IS."  
"Unmanned? That's impossible."

"Not quite, why else would you think they needed nanites? Maybe I should give you more info." He smiled, but it was an excuse. "We'll talk about this later." She was angry, but she reminded herself of two things. Pilots brought that upon themselves, being so arrogant and Kerlongsj was a hacker. He had to play by rules as well. Her anger quickly made place for admiration. Kerlongsj shut down everything in the warehouse. After he was done, he fell down on the ground. "Are you alright?" She was genuinely concerned about him, when she helped him up. "Yeah, just,…. Need to catch,….. my breath."  
"Oh, don't worry. You have enough to rest in hell." A voice said at the other end of the room. A beauty in rather revealing clothes stood at the other end of the table. She was not alone. A red haired one, who was definitely crazy stood next to her. "We got quite a price. The first Brunhilde and the fourth leader of the hackers."

"I don't care who they are Squall. Let me kill them." Before the blond one, the presumed leader could react, the red haired one jumped to them. "Chifuyu, excuse me." Kerlongsj took her in his arms and jumped to the ceiling. When the dust cleared up, he gulped. "You making a joke? Spider?" Sweat dripped down his face. Chifuyu looked to him. "Kerlongsj." She saw a frightful look in his eyes. Something that made her scared. "Kerlongsj." He breathed heavily. "Why a spider? Why the fucking hell a spider?" Chifuyu gave him a slap and that regained his composure. "Thanks Chifuyu, I'm sorry if I lost myself." Chifuyu had a feeling why he was so scared. "Don't tell me that you suffer of"  
"Arachnophobia yep, indeed, I have that. Everything, related to or even a picture of a spider makes me mad of fear."

They could see her differently now. The IS had a huge underbody and was as fast as Kerlongsj. She jumped at the two. They dispersed, but Kerlongsj got caught in her web. "Goddamit", he was taken down by the spider. "Time to kill you, freak." She raised her claws at him and was ready to strike him down. "Like you're the one to talk." Chifuyu cut him out of the strings and Kerlongsj could get away.

"Looks like my lovely lady Autumn found a big weakness in you." Squall said, still looking to the fight. Kerlongsj looked to her. "A little late, my dear. I've shut down every core in here. They're useless." Not even shock or fear was shown at her face. "No problem, we have collected more than enough data. Autumn jumped right behind him. He fell towards the floor. "Gallic Fury." He deployed a hacker arm and swung to the other place. "That's not going to work, sadistic bitch." He said. She swung a few lasers to him, but he evaded most of them. He made up a shield and flew towards her.

"Eat this." From a shield, a sword came and he cut at the spider. Unfortunately, she set up a shield and it was useless for him to kill her. "Fuck. I can't get through." He blocked her off and landed at the floor. She followed him. When he got there, he suspected he better stayed upstairs. He was blocked in his movements. Squall on one side, Autumn at the other. "Eh, Chifuyu. A little help, like now would be nice." There was no response. He slowly turned to the blond one, but he didn't let Autumn one second out of his other eye. "Squall?" The leader nodded and at the same time the two attacked. Kerlongsj closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them when he exhaled. "Dual Counter."

From one hand, he made a shotgun who blew Squall away. In just one second, as soon the bullet flew off, he gave Autumn a kick when nanites deployed on his foot. Before the spider pilot could get away, he made a giant fist and rammed Autumn in the ground. Squall returned, assuming she could attack him now he had his mind focused on Autumn. When her giant golden snake attacked him, he ducked and took the arm, tossing it on his shoulder. When wanted to pull her at him, the snake returned and she gave him a huge hit. Before that could even happen, a laser swipe of Chifuyu destroyed it. She cut right through the attack and attacked Squall.

Kerlongsj got at her at the same time. Squall blinked from Kerlongsj to Chifuyu. Chifuyu got reckless the moment she pushed everything at her attack. Squall attacked her, using a pistol at the top of the Golden IS unit. The Japanese woman shouted and fell on the floor. Kerlongsj had a hard time suppressing his feelings as a warrior. He jumped, made a summersault and gave Squall a terrible kick. The leader flew towards Autumn who caught her, gaving her a huge blush. Kerlongsj could see it and he was digusted. "Thank you, Autumn." Squall couldn't believe that the hacker had so much power.

Kerlongsj bowed to Chifuyu. "Sorry, I got carried away." She responded. He was kneeling to her and luckily she wasn't wounded. When the two looked to the Phantom Task members, a very heavy machine gun shattered the glass on the roof.

"Lads!" Kerlongsj's Crow had appeared. "I suppose we're just in time." The men who were at the machine guns fired at the two woman. They made their escape. Chifuyu wanted to get after them, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. "No, it's enough for one night. Mission succeeded." Kerlongsj was smirking.

She turned to him. There was no leader, but now it was enough. The two flew up the ship. "How the hell did you get here lads?" His first mate was smirking. "Thanks to your apprentice. He found out about the mission and decided it was better to help the two of you out." Chifuyu looked to the men. "How could he know it? Kerlongsj, you haven't.."

"Don't worry, miss Orimura." A voice came after the rudder. "Kerlongsj and my programs are connected to each other. Even he didn't want to tell you, I would find out. Doing it on your own is too dangerous, Kengi."  
"That's true, lad. Mind if I take over the wheel? You should be in bed by now."  
"Shut up, old man." The crew members were grinning. "Shouldn't we do something about the fort?" His second officer asked. "Oh, that." He pushed a button and he blew up the fort. "That should do it. I placed a nanites C4 when we should leave in time." the men were grinning. "You never do a half assed job captain."

"Lads, three hurrays. Our mission was a success. One for you, for one the crow and one for Miss Orimura. Hip hip.  
"Hurray."  
"Hip hip."  
"Hurray."  
"Hip hip."  
"Hurray." Kerlongsj was smiling when he took the rudder. "We're going home. Mind if we drop you off the base." He asked to Chifuyu. "Yes, it's a good thing you evade the briefing." She answered. "I have to do one myself home." When they arrived, it was early in the morning, but already lively.

Chifuyu jumped off the ship. "What about my cloth? May I keep it?" The woman nodded. "Sayonara Kerlongsj."  
"Saluut Chifuyu Orimura." He turned the wheel and he flew out the base to the west. To home.

* * *

Could you guys please give me reviews. I've written quite a bit and I'd like some reviews about this.


	5. Meeting the whole group

Fifth meeting. City of the academy. 11 months after destroying of the Phantom Task base. End of the first semester.

A guy who grew from a boy not that long ago was looking to the sun rising. "Been not that long ago since I've been here and never so close." He could see the ISA (short for Infinite Stratos Academy in case you didn't know) from the place he was standing. "Well, time to find you, you'll have a lot to explain if I found ya." He said that to himself before he jumped off the tallest building of the city.

At a shopping mall.

Someone else had a lot to explain as well. The five girls who were busing arguing over him, only because he was a few minutes too late, because he was giving a girl directions. He sighed. Why had fate condemned him being the only man who can pilot an Infinite Stratos?

Ichika Orimura had been dragged from one place to another and as his stamina rain dry, so did his wallet. Now the girls would have gone on the table, but luckily for him, he got a tap on the shoulder. "Eh, I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch, but could you be so kind to help me out?" From the terrace they were eating they saw a guy standing who's upper body reached at the same height as them, meaning he was taller than most people.

As they turned around, they could see the guy. He wore a black hoodie that he pulled down revealing a few friendly eyes, a slight grin and a relaxed look. He had some scarfs who were almost healed. Despite the fact they were a bit grotesque, nothing of the man revealed aggression.

Ichika saw somehow a way to get out the problem he got on his back. "Where can we help you with?" The Japanese boy turned to the guy and responded at a friendly tone what gave him jealousy from Rin and Cecila. "I'm looking for this boy." The guy took a photo of a young, slender kid out his wallet and he gave to Ichika.

The kid also wear a hoodie and looked energetic. "I've seen him before" thought Ichika, but still he gave the photo to Charlotte who wanted to see it. "No, I haven't seen him."  
"Why are you asking us?" Cecila asked. "Oh, that boy don't know a lot of Japan, except being the country where Infinite Stratos came from. If you've seen him, you'd be the first one he would walk up to?" Rin took the photo. "Why us?"  
"You're all IS pilots, right?" He gave it as an answer. "How do you know?" Houki asked like he knew a secret. "You're all wearing the ISA uniform." He reacted with a deadpanned expression.

"I think I can recognize him." Laura said. "Where does he come from?"  
"Western Europe, just like myself. Why do you ask?" The tone was still friendly, but surprised. "Where exactly?" Now, she demanded an answer, it felt like interrogating. Ichika tensed up when the boy was a bit more sinister, if he had to give it a feeling .

"Flanders. Again why do you ask?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I've seen before." He raised an eye brow as she gave the photo back. "I would remember that as well. An eyepatch and silver hair are not two things that you'd find easily." She had a slight blush when he complimented her. "Anyway, if you'd encounter him," he gave them a card "you can call me on that number."

He left. "Congrats on defeating the Silver Gospel by the way. Fair my regards to Chifuyu." He shouted when he passed a few meters further. They were surprised and before they could get over that, he already disappeared in the crowd.

"How does he know something like that?" Houki was leaning over her chair, trying to see him, but she didn't get anything of him. "That mission was super-secret." Rin backed her up. "He doesn't look like an IS researcher. "  
"Now, I remember him." Laura figured it out. "That was Kerlongsj Orlejov."

"You mean, the Flemish hacker devil?" Ichika asked. "How do you know, Ichika-san?" Cecila asked. He got a lot of looks from Laura, Charlotte and Cecila.

"Eh, guys, mind giving me and Rin an update?" Houki asked. "Kerlongsj Orlejov is the leader of the legal hacker guild. In some countries in Europe, they are used instead of Infinite Stratos. He's strong, ruthless and violent." Charlotte explained at a serious tone. It was a bit weird for her, normally she was light hearted. Now, all the traces of the personality left. "In Germany, he has a death warrant for raids on Schwarze Hase bases. He destroyed a lot of progress." Laura continued on. "In Great Britain, he is also wanted for freeing a lot of prisoners. He gave them a ticket to Flanders to join his cause. They were most of the time men who killed pilots or were forming resistance groups." Being a member of the British high-ups, Cecila was well informed.

"He also destroyed research facilities in France. In other words, he's our biggest threat." Charlotte continued on. "In the army, most of the women wanted that he was exiled from Flanders, but because his government can't do anything, he's safe. If we attack that country, the world would turn against us." Laura made that point clear.

"Wow and you believe that the guy that just talked to us was that monster?" Houki couldn't believe it. "Who else would know a thing of Silver Gospel or Chifuyu-san? But Ichika." They all turned to him, giving the poor guy a few goose bumps. "How do you know of him?"

Ichika waved with his hands in the air, hoping that the girls wouldn't kill him on spot. "I met him once. He helped Chifuyu-nee saving me during the second Mondo Grosso championship." Laura sat back. "He most likely turned his plan, so my instructor wouldn't kill him." She crossed her arms and began to nod immediately thinking that was the only reasonable explanation. The four others did the same thing. "Really, Chifuyu-nee hold him in high regard."  
"Huh" The girls shouted out loud.

"How is that possible?"  
"What do you mean?" It became clear to Ichika that fate once condemned him. "There is no way that Chifuyu…"

"Why do I hear my name?" a severe voice said. The saw Chifuyu Orimura or Orimura-sensei like they have to call her standing at the same spot where Kerlongsj stood. She was accompanied with Yamada-sensei. "Why are you here, Chifuyu-san?" Houki asked. "It's my day off as well. Also, could you girls stop wearing your uniforms outside the academy? You make easy targets." Cecila snorted. "Sensei, what could be possible of defeating us?" Chifuyu chuckled on that reply. "I know a lot of persons who can easily outmatch a personal Infinite Stratos."

"Persons like Kerlongsj Orlejov?" Ichika asked. Chifuyu tensed up. "How did you get that name?"  
"Well, he just passed here and he said to fair you his regards." Chifuyu had a slight smile. "Is he here? Which way did he go? I would like it to have a word with him" Ichika turned to the girls. "What did I tell you?"

Laura stood up. "Instructor, is it true that you are acquaintances with that vile creature?" Chifuyu glared to the German girl and she immediately sat down. "Bodewig, you don't have to believe anything what they tell you back home. Yes, I know Kerlongsj and yes, that guy can easily destroy a lot of Infinite Stratos, but despite being so powerful, he's a peace seeker in the hackers."

The girls mouth were hitting the ground. "You're telling us that he is a good guy? While he destroyed countless of Infinite Stratos?" Chifuyu crossed her arms. "I don't forget that, but he only defends for what he stands. You can't blame him on that. He's just a warrior who is good at what he's doing and he doesn't refrain from fighting." Rin raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Orimura-sensei, is he really good? I don't think that someone except yourself can outmatch us?" She earned a hit from Chifuyu's book. "Stupid reasoning. He's good, I think the only one who can outmatch him is me."

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika asked. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Orimura-sensei?"  
"We're having a holiday, so no school. Do you know a little kid that he cares for?" Chifuyu looked up. "Why do you ask?"  
"When he was here, he showed us a picture." Chifuyu thought it out. "Ah, I get it. You must be talking about Anaton." Charlotte got in the conversation. "Who's that?"  
"A younger brother from Azalof. He's an orphan who lost his parents when a Rogue Infinite Stratos attacked them. Kerlongsj is his caretaker. He should have informed me. I could help him."

The girls were taken aback about the fact that Chifuyu just said a thing about IS. Of course, there were a lot of bad pilots, but they were the angels that women have been waiting for centuries. They are the bringers of justice.

Houki got also something to ask for Chifuyu. "Eh, Chifuyu-san. Did eh, Kerlongsj, eh?" Chifuyu understood she couldn't say a thing like that, counting in that her sister who created them. "Yes, Kerlongsj lost his parents to an IS attack. Azalof took care of him, like he's doing now with Anaton. While he has a trouble past by them, he still want peace. I don't think you'd be capable of that."

Before they could place her words, they saw the cities pilots flying to a certain place. "I think that he went that way." Ichika obviously stated that fact. "We best take a look. Normally, he would take things stealthy." Yamada took the opportunity. "Say, Orimura-sensei, that boy, do you love him?" It earned her a hit that made her head land on the ground. "Unless you want another one, you best stop." They paid their meals and left. Most people ran away.

After Kerlongsj left Ichika's table.

It was a nice talk. Right now, they found out who he was, but he didn't mind. What could they do? Besides, he wasn't here to fight a few high school kids. It was a pity that Chifuyu wasn't there. She could help him. He shrugged his shoulders and passed a few girls who were looking at him. He pulled his hood up. Thanks to his dark blond hair, he stood out like a delinquent.

When he heard a commotion, he saw a circle and he heard a familiar voice. "Let go of me, you bitch." He pushed the crowd asides. When someone shouted at him, he glared back making them to shut up. When he got in the centre, his blood started to boil. He saw his young friend, beaten up and half naked at a chain, while two agents hold on to that. He looked at them with disgust. "You ungrateful son of a whore. You foreigner should kiss our feet for letting us give your countries Infinite Stratos." The voice of the beater was full of pride.

"Well, sorry to disappoint all of you, but at home, we've got something way better that those fucking pretty suits." It earned him a beat at the head. "And what might that be?" The second agent asked.

"Well, we call ourselves the hackers or runners. You know us as the enemy." A calm voice said. When the agent looked up, she saw that her arm she hit Anaton with hold in a firm grip by a young man with a hoodie. "What the?" She never finished her sentence, because the guy took her arm, smashed her in the ground, breaking it and with his other hand, he got to her head. While he stood up, he blew her head off, using a few bullets. Anaton look of disbelief were replaced with relief. "Kengi." He shouted for the whole mall. He threw him at the young man's waist.

Kerlongsj smiled, while the boy had a strong grip. He looked to the other agent who drawn out her gun. He raised his left arm, while the right held on the boy. The left arm became a shotgun and he fired at her. It caused the women to fell to a pillar and she got through her knees. The most of the people left looked furious. A boy insulted their pride of the nation and a man killed two officers who would bring that boy to 'justice'.

They attacked him them simultaneously . "Circle of energy." The circle blew off and all the persons who attacked flew to different places. The people left standing ran off. Kerlongsj looked around and when he was sure there wasn't anyone left he turned to Anaton. The boy let go off his caretaker. "I'm so sorry, Kerlongsj, I'm so sorry." The boy was covered in bruised and was obviously beaten a lot.

Kerlongsj was crushed between two decisions. He wasn't mad anymore after he saw his little guy beaten up like that, but he'd like to know he ended up here. "Mind if you give me an explanation, boy?" Anaton nodded. "I own you that much. When we were attacked, I took shelter like you asked. When I got some youngsters left to take cover, I made a C4. Before I could attach that to the pilot. She flew off with me on her. I couldn't let go of the high speed or contact anyone. I was beaten up at their base and they decided to place me here. I escaped them in Japan, but a few agents came after me. You've know the rest."

Kerlongsj got through the hair of the kid. "You're lucky to have such an explanation. But I have to admit, you kept our name high."  
"And I'm afraid we're going to prove that just now." The boy pointed with his chin to a few city IS. "They are quick." Kerlongsj responded turning to the pilots. "A bit too fast than I hoped." Anaton went to stand next to his friend. Kerlongsj shook his head. "You're too tired to fight. Leave it to me."

The boy nodded and went through his knees to sit on the floor. One of the pilots landed. "I have reports claiming a man took out two agents and causing great danger to citizens." She said. "Well, I don't like it when people hurt my little brother." Kerlongsj shouted to the pilots. "If he is your responsibility, than I want evidence." Kerlongsj gritted his teeth. "Yeah, right. Like I have his papers everywhere with me. Besides, I doubt you can read them. I think that English is impossible, so Flemish is out of the question." It didn't sound cocky, but it was more frustrated. "You filthy." The pilots aimed their rifles to him and fired more than enough bullets to kill all residents of a few villages or a small city. Unfortunately for them, the man set up a shield and the bullet got off. "Not even a scratch. What kind of unit is he?"  
"I told you, I'm not a pilot, I'm a hacker."

The pilots mouth fell open. They have heard of the hackers before, but they never thought that those guys could be so strong. They attacked together. From the air, the women got lower ground. Kerlongsj stood ready for them. The first one attacked with a sword, he evaded it and with his hand he got to her. He activated nanites, pushed her off. Just after doing that, he parried another attack with his arms. He took the pilot and threw her to the other direction. She couldn't react and was flew to the wall. The others attacked in unison. Kerlongsj was prepared for that. He made a small sword, cut the first one down. Before she even fell on the floor, he went to the second one. She blocked his attack. With his other hand, he went to her shield. After a hacking, the pilot got a shock. He went his hand through her. He fired her off to the pilots and he flicked his finger. She exploded. Another one attacked his back, but he parried her attack.

With his sword he went through her and pierced her unit. She had just a second to look in his eyes. She didn't see eagerness nor sorrow. It was a neutral look. She understood. For him, killing her was just a normal thing as eating or breathing. He was accustomed to it, but it wasn't that he liked to do. For him, it was just a job. He just fought like she did, with the only difference that he protected someone. She nodded and fell on the floor.

The rest of the women were less hesitant to attack him. They backed down, but Kerlongsj got his head up. "No, you don't run away this time." He developed a huge cannon on his back. He took his time to get enough energy. He shot at them. A huge light that destroyed the pilots and everything of the mall.

"Wow." Anaton was struck with disbelief. "Unbelievable, Kerlongsj." They turned around and saw Chifuyu, Yamada, Ichika and his group standing. "A bit late for the party, Chifuyu." He shouted. It had a tone like a teacher was angry at a student because she was late.

"What in the world have you done?" She knew that he was strong, but killing pilots like it was nothing, she couldn't get a catch on it. "That's easy. Protected what I have left. You would do the same thing for him, right?" He pointed out Ichika. "Chifuyu-nee, give me permission to fight him." She turned around, looked for a second to her brother and gave him a hit with a book.

"You idiot, he took out fifteen pilots and you think that a sixteen year old can defeat him?" Ichika had a fierce look in his eyes. "I cannot let this pass. I'll show him justice." She was confused, but was brought on earth when she heard a shout. "Yeah, right. Like someone like you can defeat him." Anaton was standing next to his brother. "Anaton, you think you're rested enough to take care of him?" Kerlongsj looked to the boy. Anaton turned with a few shakes to Kerlongsj. When he crossed his arms, it was hard to believe that he was twelve years old. "If I have your permission?" Kerlongsj shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "You have it."

Anaton went to stand right before him. "If you can defeat me, I'll let you fight him." Ichika walked to him. "Get out the way, little boy. I don't have time for children." Ichika was serious and his eyes were that of a warrior. Unfortunately for him, those last words were better left out.

"Deploy your pretty suit, I don't need anything like that to beat the shit out of you."  
"Byakushiki" Ichika said and the white and blue Infinite Stratos was deployed. "Hell's Fire." Anaton said and from his hands, nanites were released. He stood back and waited until Ichika attacked him with his light sword.

Anaton evaded it and when Ichika attacked him again, he went to stand on his hands, jumping backwards. Ichika attacked him more and at one point Anaton parried his attack holding on to the energy sword. He pulled on it and gave the pilot a terrible punch. Ichika was forced back, but it didn't stop Anaton for raging his punches on him. He jumped at the pilot and rammed him different times.

After that he putted his hands on the pilot and started to hack. He kicked himself off the pilot and pushed a button. Ichika was forced on his knees. "I've installed nanites that force you down your system. Lucky for you that I don't kill you." He grabbed the boy's head and his other hand got after his back. The fist was so fast that Ichika flew to the pilots.

Anaton blew on his fist. Before he could react he was cornered by the five pilots and he was dead afraid. Cecila was silent, but he could hear what she was thinking. "Time to kill you." Ling had a savage look in her eyes. Charlotte was smiling. It almost made him cry. Laura aimed with her energy rifle. Houki had her two katana deployed. "I make your end swift."

"Can we just give him a few more years?" Kerlongsj jumped to the middle of the pilots. "If you have the gut of pulling out a hair, I swear that hell is a holiday after I sent you there." He had his arms crossed. "I've defeated fifteen pilots. You think you five can defeat me?"

"We most certainly do. Attack." Laura shouted. Ling was the first one to attack. She swung her Souten Gagetsu who were one blade. Kerlongsj just took it over, disarmed her and pulled her to him. He went with his hand to her body and he started to hack her unit. "You're flat." He said. The looks in her eyes would make Ichika shit his pants, but luckily for him, she fell on the ground. She was unconscious. He tossed her up and threw and her to Chifuyu. "That's one. Make sure you get the next four." He shouted. His eyes were of a guy who was doing a fun game instead of facing an army enough to start a war.

Laura threw a wire at him. It caught him and she began to chock him. "Like that's going to work. He took it and he putted it under pulse. She fell down on the ground, but just one half a meter before she could hit the ground. He pulled the unit towards him. Chifuyu's mouth fell open. Doing something like that didn't require a lot of strength, but also a lot of experience. Just like Ling, he deactivated her unit and threw her to Chifuyu. "Instructor, I'm … sorry."

She could say that before she passed out. "She's better than I thought. If she could be conscious. But what would you suspect from an army raised soldier trained by you?" Her look was furious. He took two of her students out and his brother took out Ichika.

The next two, Charlotte and Cecila attacked in unison. This time, he had to run to evade for the bullets. In the meantime Houki was going after Anaton. When she raised her sword, he jumped up and evaded her swipe. It crushed the ground where he stood. "Stand still you coward." She got after him. "I'm not a coward, but I am not as mad to stand still when a girl wants to fuck me up with a sword of 1,5 meter." He activated a skateboard and flew off.

Charlotte aimed her machine girl at the pillar Kerlongsj was hiding. He waited until he heard she stopped firing. When he looked to his sides, he saw four blue drones to him. He pulled one to them, using a wire expanded from the palm of his hands. He pulled it to him and sended a few nanites to it. He let it go and gave it off to the two girls. "Cecila." The British girl looked to her companion. "He hacked in to them."

After that he appeared. They began to fire on him. He would be blown to shreds if he didn't put a shield. He smiled. The two stopped and they couldn't see why. It wasn't a sadistic smile nor a smile of pleasure. It was a more smile of tickling. "Stupid girls. I have more than enough data from you." He pushed a button and their Infinite Stratos forced them on the ground. "I can't move."  
"What is this?" Kerlongsj had his hands in his pocket. "You fired a lot of bullets to me. That had traced of your system left. Haven't you thought about that? You're lucky that I gave your IS the task to land softly. I could ask them to blow you up to shit." He clicked his fingers and fired them off to Chifuyu. In the meantime, that deactivated their units.

"Well, that's four. One more to go." He looked around and saw Anaton who desperately tried to evade Houki. That wasn't working as good he thought. Houki was lot faster and more manoeuvrable then he hoped. He tripped and fell on the floor. "I will be kind and give you a fast death." She lifted her sword. "Are you really sure about what you're going to do? If you kill me, even a third rate scumbag, you'll get to jail. Am I really worth that?" She looked down to him. "Nobody would say that I haven't done the wrong thing." She slashed and she was surprised that Amatsuki and Karaware were stopped so soon.

"That's a fucked logic you have there in your head, little girl." Kerlongsj stopped her swords by holding them in his hands. She wanted to pull them off his hands, but that wasn't possible. There was no blood or a painful expression. She looked to the man. Despite being a great taller than him because she was in Akatsubaki. He grinned. "It's not because you have the best toys that you have an advantage. The only IS system in the world is Kurazakura."

He sighed. "You've two options left. Deactivate your system before I do it. That's a lot more painful." Her eyes looked in disbelief. "Ichika." She shouted. Kerlongsj turned around and he saw the male pilot could fight again and that he was flying to him. "Yukihira." The lightening sword was drawn and aimed at the hacker. Kerlongsj couldn't let Houki go, but if that blade struck, it would destroy him. Before he could go on, he saw Anaton standing up covering Kerlongsj back. "Anaton?" No, that boy would be killed on the spot. His nature Low Control could never handle that amount power. Even his best shields wouldn't stop Ichika.

"Hell's punch." The boy cracked his fists and just like Ichika's Yukihira, energy came from it. When Ichika wanted to swipe with his sword, he parried the sword with his left fist and punched him with the right. It wasn't the punch, but the impact that was so impressive. When it made contact with Byakushiki, there was first a circle of energy that covered Kerlongsj, Houki, Anaton and Ichika. Houki hoped Kerlongsj didn't let go off her. If she was blown away, she would be ripped apart. Charlotte and Cecila were still paralyzed, but they could see it. Ling just woke up and her mouth fell open. Laura was struggling in her unconscious . Chifuyu didn't even notice that her mouth had fall open. When the energy settled down, they saw Ichika kneeling in front of Anaton.

"You have one fancy sword, but I have two fists." Ichika's Byakushiki was torn apart. Anaton held on to his hair and pulled him up. "You suck." He punched the Japanese teenager in his face, sending him off to Chifuyu. Ichika could just open his eyes to see her. What was in her eyes, he couldn't read. "I'm sorry, you were right. These guys are strong." He passed out. "Ichika." From all the five girls came the shout.

Kerlongsj turned to Houki. Both had suffered the impact, but it had different consequences for the two. Kerlongsj was still standing and was almost untouched by the power. Houki's Akatsubaki was deactivated and what his nanites told him, Kerlongsj understood that Anaton just deactivated her suit and not broken it down like Ichika's. "Was it a good thing I held on to you?" Now the arms were replacing the swords. He put her down. "Don't have the gut to go after him now?" She gulped and ran to Chifuyu.

The two groups were standing at what was left of the hallway. Anaton stood at the same pose at which he pushed Ichika away. Chifuyu was slowly walking to the two. "You did something you better didn't." She gave one look to Houki and the kendo champion was reminded of fear again. Kerlongsj stood in front of Anaton.

"Oh, no you don't, Chifuyu. You're not going after Anaton. You gave them permission to fight against us. Did you forget who I am? And now, they can't fight, you're going to take their place. That's not going to happen."

She deployed a katana and showed in front of Ichika. Kerlongsj could guess what she meant. In the blink of an eye, he made a hidden knife from nanites and turned it pivot. He did a similar thing to Anaton. "I think that I get what you mean? You want to protect those you care about. Well, I want to do the same thing. You and I have met a few times and despite being at different sides, you and I have become friends along the way. I don't want to end it that way." His face was serious. "Being leader of the ISA military projects, means that you have a lot of enemies. You made them yourselves. You don't have much allies. If you turn me from an ally into an enemy, that's not a good idea." She still had a strong killing intent, but she sheathed the sword. She stood in front of him.

With a look of disgust, she looked to Anaton. The boy tensed up and ran behind the legs of his caretaker. "Why do you protect someone so weak like him?" Kerlongsj was grinning, but she couldn't tell that from his eyes. "I can ask you the same thing. Why do you train Ichika why he definitely suck as a pilot? Even I'd refuse to train a guy like him. Oh, but I know why. Because he's the only fucking man who can pilot an IS, right?" He sighed and went on.

"Anaton is weak, aye and his chance level is one of the lowest I've ever seen. But that's also the thing that makes him so interesting. What he can do on his age with only thirty percent of his nanites, no schooler can do with even ninety percent. That's why. And there are two other reasons. Just like him, I wasn't a genius or talented with nanites. What I did have was potential. That's the reason Azalof trained me. Sure, he could just abandon me and put me in an orphanage, but he didn't. He trained me, raised me. Anaton is his little brother and just like him a son of Izof. The two previous hacker leaders. He is their legacy, not me. His rightful place is at the top of the hackers. The other reason besides his legacy is because he is a Nature. Just like me, he has the ability Sicker and he also is the first hacker that has another ability, Low Control." He looked the boy.

"What was that attack? Hell's punch is something you made, right?" Anaton smiled at the face of his leader. "Yeah, I forced a lot of nanites at my fist, gave them the order to full potential and gave him a punch when they were full of energy. It's a him, right?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Aye, you gave Ichika Orimura a punch from hell. I'm surprised you made something like that." He turned to Chifuyu. "He is twelve years old, but is full of potential. He has six years before he needs to be strong. Your brother has three. If I were in your place, I should training him. Not everyone you'd encounter would be so kind to let him alive. But if you want to fight over a lost fight, I'm ready and able." He crossed his arms. Chifuyu nodded and they let the two past her. "One last thing, Kerlongsj. The attacks on the ISA and the Silver Gospel." He turned around. "I swear, I have nothing to do with that. We're looking for the one who caused that as well, but I suspect that Tabane is responsible for that." Chifuyu nodded. "And they call me a terrorist. True, I'm not a good guy, but it's ironic. I've never brought citizens to danger, I've never attacked places just for fun, I've never killed when it wasn't necessary."

He passed the five girls who were looking with anger in their eyes. Anaton crawled up in Kerlongsj back. Ichika grabbed his feet. Kerlongsj turned around. "You still wanna fight kiddo?" He had a playful grin at his face. Ichika let go. "Why are you so strong?"  
"Because I want to fight for what I see is right. To protect the ones I care about. To show the world that Infinite Stratos aren't the only thing that's possible of fighting." Chifuyu had her hands on her waist. "There are lot of things going to happen, Chifuyu. Look for allies and don't make more enemies. I know you see me as one, but at least, you can talk to me before you want to fight. I'm off. Saluut Chifuyu." Not everything changed. "Sayonara Kerlongsj." Kerlongsj walked outside and saw a lot of interviewers. "What happened?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Is this also IS?"  
"That new tech, could it rival Infinite Stratos?" Kerlongsj became agitated. "If you want answers, talk to your goddamn government and to the head of the Infinite Stratos. I don't have to answer to you." He deployed a skate board and he flew off. Anaton who was holding on his back. "Man, they're crazy." He tapped his head with his finger. "Don't tell me." They got at the ship.

"The raven." Anaton saw it. "Let's go home, right little one? I think about how I should punish at home." Anaton gulped. The crew members were glad to see the boy back, just like his own gang members. Kerlongsj got at the rudder.

"Top speed, lads. I want to get on sea before they find us." They flew off, to the east. They'd fly to America and by crossing Greenland, they could get to Europe. After a few stops to the hacker countries, mostly found in Northern Europe. After a few weeks, they were home. Anaton was looking over the railing of the ship when they were flying over Europe. "Something on your mind, Anaton?" He walked to Kerlongsj. "I want to know something. I haven't destroyed Byakushiki, but there is something weird." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Ichika is strong, but he sucks. I could feel that when I punched him. Even he raised his fighting output to the ultimate, he'd still suck. That's a weird to say from me. I'm nearly not as strong, but I could defeat his ultimate weapon." He looked to his hands. They would hurt if he thought about that. Kerlongsj first mate took the wheel over. He kneeled to his young friend. "You're not weak, just not at a strong point. You're at the same point I was when I had your age. The only thing is that you're placed in the sixteen till nineteen years old, what makes it extra remarkable. The thing is that you don't mind about that. You don't have a lot of power, but you don't need it. You need less power for accomplishing the same things. That's pretty good. Besides, you know why you're placed with the older ones. Your gang members are just like you. Strong, remarkable, full of potential, but they can't fit in. When you place that with others who are in the same situation, you get what you have now. A gang who undefeated until today." Anaton looked to the man who raised him. "Only you and your gang are the only ones."

"And it's going to take a lot of time to defeat me. But I have to say, your move is pretty special. I know it was the right thing to recruit you." Anaton stood up. "Why would Chifuyu train Ichika? Even we, hackers, can tell that he sucks. I don't understand despite the fact I have potential, I'm not as strong as the most hackers of my age." Kerlongsj placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, cut the dark thoughts. You're interesting. You have more compatibly with Hell's Fire than I have with Devil's Code, despite the fact that those two programs are very similar. It's just like Byakushiki and Shirokishi. The only thing is that despite you were the only one to who Hell's Fire reacted to. You're strong in that way. I want to learn from you. If the two of us would fight and I'd only use Devil's Code, you win easily. The reason I'm strong is because I combine it with Alesia 3.0." He saw Anaton with a mischievous smile. "And no, I'm not going to give you an Alesia program. Figure it out yourself."

"You know, despite the fact, I'm a hacker and people will treat me like a freak, I'm glad to be one. I rather be a hacker than a male pilot. " Kerlongsj raised his eyebrow. "Why is that?"  
"Because you train me. You're a hard trainer, but a kind caretaker. You give me rest, you're reasonable, you're cool and loose in sparring. I'm glad to have you as a big brother instead of Ichika who has Chifuyu. The two of you are both the best in your business, but you two differ in almost everything. Gender, birthplace, powers, behaviour, I could go on."

"I hope for you, she never hear that." Kerlongsj rushed to the hair of the boy. "And I'm glad that I've a little brother like you instead of Ichika."


	6. A dark past, a bright future?

I know it's not completely like the anime and LN, please forgive me for that.

It's my fanfic. Last chapter. Much of reading pleasure.

* * *

Sixth meeting. Trip of the Infinite Stratos Academy in the second semester. Seven months after the fight.

The door of the monorail went open and a lot of beautiful girls and one sole guy got out. It was the class trip of the first years. The students scattered around and walked towards the inn where they would be staying. The only teachers were Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada. When they got at the place, the first years got a briefing from Chifuyu. "Everyone, be quiet for a second. We'll be staying at this inn for two days. Don't cause any trouble and be grateful that we are allowed to stay here. Understood?"  
"Hai." The students answered in the same monotone tone.

The students got around the place, not knowing that five guys were sitting at the roof. All of them had their hoods pulled up. "Been a while since the five of us were together." One of the guys said. With a grin, the next to him responded. "Five years, right. Life's taken us on a rollercoaster." The tallest one, a guy who was sitting in the middle got up. "Lads, it's not the time to talk about the past. I wish we got another way, but that's the price we had to pay."

He closed his eyes and he sighed. "We got a mission. Denzel, Thomas, watch the students, but refrain from anything to them." The two left from him nodded and before they left, they gave a pat on the shoulder from their officer. After that, they got off the roof.

"Wannes, Sander and you, make sure you don't get Phantom Task attacks." They nodded. "Got it, captain. If I may ask, what are you gonna do?" Kerlongsj smiled and turned to the two men. "Going to have a chit chat with the teach. See you guys in a few hours." He jumped off the building. He didn't make a sound and he crawled to Chifuyu. He got his hands buried in his pockets. Despite making no sound, Chifuyu reacted.

"I assume you're here at someone orders. She said that while turning around. Kerlongsj nodded and he walked her. "Aye, I'm here on councils orders. When you gave the IS councils message of the attacks, the high ups thought this of a golden opportunity." The two warriors stood in front of each other. "I'm here as an ally." Chifuyu gritted her teeth. She wasn't so sure of that since last time.  
"How do I know I can still trust you, despite the fact, you've beaten up my little brother?" Kerlongsj gritted his teeth and the look in his eyes was one counter to Chifuyu's.

"I haven't killed them, Anaton didn't killed him. I told why we fought. You gave them permission. Called them back and we would have parted as friends." He looked up to her and she could see how he gritted his teeth. "We're after Phantom Task as well, Orimura." Chifuyu tensed up when he addressed her with her family name. "Be careful who you cross. We both have not too much left here. I'm not your enemy. Don't make me one. I'll take care after Ichika." He left and followed the students.

Chifuyu took a breath. "He really changed since last time." Maya took a look at her colleague. "You really like the boy." Chifuyu blushed and turned around. "No hit? That's not your habit, Chifuyu." Kerlongsj moved with his hands in his pockets. Despite being on a mission, he enjoyed being at the place. It had a nice scenery.

Two of his friends sat at the top of the ceiling. "Here." Denzel gave his friend a piece of bread. "You can have it." The other guy took it, gladly getting something to eat.  
"Thanks." They were silent for a second, until Denzel grinned. "I'm glad that we're together, but it's ironic. We're on a mission to protect the things we trained to destroy." He said the last part with a certain distaste in his voice. Thomas nodded. "Kerlongsj changed after he met that pilot. It sucks to see him like that." Denzel grinned. "With that pilot, you mean Chifuyu Orimura. It's almost six years after the second Mondo Grosso Championship. Well, he doesn't have a bad taste. However you looks at it, she's pretty."

"Yeah and have you've seen those breasts? They're quite nice." The two men laughed about it. "Still, I'm glad that we have some fighting time together." Thomas passed a bottle to his friend. "Here, if you're thirsty." Denzel nodded and he took it. "After this, we're going to ask how he thinks about that Chifuyu person. Deal?"  
"Deal." The guys decided to go off the building and have a look around.

In the meantime, the other group gathered around the students looking for Phantom Task. Luckily for them, there were a lot of tourists, so they didn't stand out. Otherwise, Wannes with his blond hair would have stand out like crazy. After a few hours of searching they didn't find anything. They decided to take a drink and go searching after that.

"I haven't find anything of activity. What about you?" Wannes drank his bottle completely empty. He didn't knew what he drank. "Pretty good stuff." He thought. "No, I haven't seen anything. Let's get out of here and find the Hell hounds. They can help us pretty good."  
"Kerlongsj hasn't taken them with us for a reason. You have remembered the video they showed us. That guy is a youngster, but he have beaten one of the best Infinite Stratos. Wat een vechter. One punch and he won." His friend nodded. "No wonder, that Kerlongsj decided to take our best fighters to his gang members."

The guys grinned and got a few looks from the rest of the visitors. A waitress walked to them. "Would you two shits be so good to hold your mouths shut?" One of the two got up. "Is that a way to talk to a visitor?" The tone wasn't even threatening, just asking. "It is a way to talk to a men. Maybe you don't know, but this city got a visit of the ISA. Our divine gender of angels." The guy looked outside. "I don't see pilots or angels. I see a bunch of schoolgirls." When he looked back, he went on. "And an IS is not that great. You just need to kill the goddamn pilot before it can activate its fucking suit. Let's get out."  
"Yeah." The two men left before the rest could get a grasp of what the two said.

Wannes got a pat on his shoulder from Sander. "Chapeau, maat. You showed off. I'm really curious." His friend looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, the plan, the high-ups have. If they going to pull it through." Wannes gulped his salvia. "Yeah, if they'll do that, I don't think that the ISA will survive that. They'll pray that Phantom Task will get through. It's been years since I've seen my pupils." Sander caressed his jaw. "Yeah, for me as well."

The two walked on and got to the bamboo forest. "Wow, this is impressing."  
"Just like the waterfalls in Turkey when we got there with Kerlongsj." The last word just slipped in the ears of Houki who passed by with Ichika. "Excuse me" she said at a strong tone.

"Would you be so kind to repeat the last word?" The guy got up. "Nope, I'm not going to say it again. Move along." He responded at a dark tone. "Now, now" Ichika came close to them and waved his hands. "There is no reason that we're going to fight."

Wannes felt a hand of Sander on his shoulder. "The boy speaks the truth, Wannes. No reason to fight." Houki decided not to let that pass. She crossed her arms. "I'm Houki Shinonono. I demand you give me an answer"  
"Okay, if you insist. We're on a trip with a few friends, does that satisfy you?"  
"No, it doesn't. you haven't my answered." Ichika raised an eyebrow. "With a few friends?"  
"Yeah, do we look like school students?" Ichika tensed up. "No, I don't think so." Sander looked the sky.

"Better hurry up, they are waiting. It will be dark in a few hours. Better not be in the woods. Adios." The two left. Ichika and Sander waved at each other. "Why did you bother them, Houki?"  
"Ichika no baka. I heard the name Kerlongsj. As far as I go, I don't know anyone with that kind of name except for the person who defeated us. These guys must be hackers, why else would they talk to us like that?"

Ichika smiled. "Forget them, do you want to take a picture at the bridge?" Houki began to blush. "I want one together."

"May I take one for the both of you?" A beautiful, blond woman stood next to them. "No problem." Ichika gave the camera to her after explaining how it worked. She took it. "It's a nice photo. I'll see you later, Ichika." The two looked behind, but the woman disappeared

"I didn't give her my name, right?"

Two hours later, leaving the city.

The two boys waited at the end of the monorail. Kerlongsj had texted Chifuyu about the lads. When the girls passed them, Chifuyu gave the two men a nod and they responded. The men had searched the whole city, looking for the Phantom Task, but they never found them.

Until the girls got on the train, they could go the inn and take a nice rest. Unfortunately, fate had another idea in store for them. As soon the students got in the train, the guys looked up, because Ichika, Houki and Cecila were missing. Before they could get off the train, the train left on his own. The guys saw it and went immediately after it, suggesting that something was wrong. "Sander"  
"I got it." They had no problem with following the train. Despite the skateboards being based on indoor agility, they were able to follow the train.

Meanwhile at the top of the building the blond haired woman appeared that took a picture of Ichika. "I don't like it when people peek on me, Mysterious Lady." When she turned around, Tatenashi Sarashiki stood at the other end. "I'm honoured you know my Infinite Stratos, Phantom Task." Despite being enemies, they spoke with a certain civilisation towards each other.

The blond haired woman snorted at her. "You're quite full of yourself, but maybe you should worry about the train that's about to blow up." Tatenashi took her eyes for one second and that was enough for Squall to attack her with the partial deployment. A giant golden snake released from the shoulders got at Tatenashi. She struggled to get off and she felt how she was being chocked. "And you're heir of the Sarashiki family. You're pathetic."

"May be the case, but at least, she's on the good side." A voice said. The two looked up, but Tatenashi couldn't stand anymore. "Who are you?" Instead of answering, one of the guys jumped. "Longsword." From one of his hands, energy get off and he cutted the golden snake in two pieces. "You're the one who suck. Can't put on a fair fight." Squall healed her snake and made herself ready for another attack. "I won't ask you again? Who are you?"

The man sighed and with more easiness than would be suspected, he put the sword on his shoulder. "My name, you won't get. My alias, I'm known as the Sword of the Devil's Brigand. The guy who is on the roof, is known as Backbow." He pointed out his friend who got a giant crossbow on his back. "Devil's Brigand, the former gang of Kerlongsj Orlejov? You mean that you're a part of his gang"

Tatenashi got some help from Thomas who helped her up. She had trouble breathing after the attack. "We're not just a part of his gang, Tatenashi Sarashiki. We're his best friends." She smiled. "I hadn't suspect you to show up, here."  
"That's mutual. We didn't want to, but" Denzel pointed his sword to Squall. "we're going to tear up shit." Thomas grinned at his friend response. "Sarashiki, go to the train. You'll meet two of our friends there. Say you met us and they'll help you out. We'll take care of her. We have a score the settle from two years ago." Tatenashi walked to the swordsmen. "I don't think so. I'm too prideful to let you guys take care of it. I'll help you out."

Thomas smiled. "If you insist, we gladly accept your help." When the three were ready, she heard Denzel whispering in her ear. "In a second, we fly off to the monorail. We'll keep her off bay." She nodded. Denzel looked to his friend and with a nod, he understood what they were going to do.

When Squall attacked, the three flew off. She was surprised, but when she fully activated her suit, the guys needed to gulp. "I won't let you escape." She got after them, but she was at a disadvantage. She was outnumbered and despite being an experienced pilot, her IS was outmatched by Tatenashi's speed and the agility of the hackers. Her attacks were many, but futile.

"Why are the hackers here?" Tatenashi shouted to the two. "Don't ask us." Denzel responded. "We're here at Kerlongsj's orders." The two close range fighters regularly traded blows with Squall and she had difficulties with keeping the two up. Tatenashi was a worthy heir of the family and Squall began to understand why Denzel earned the name Longsword. He used a completely different style than she ever had to fight to. "Got problems keeping up?"

He asked when he stood up. "I got trained in this when I was a kid. It's a style made to kill Infinite Stratos. No wonder you got problems with it." Tomas shot a few arrows to her which did a great damage to her. "You little." She could get her hands on Tatenashi and began to shoot at her when the girl was pulled to her. "Sarashiki."

The two men respected the girl even at such a short time. "Let her go." Denzel got close to her and before he could cut her in two pieces, Squall blew an energy sphere at him. Thomas received a rocket at him and the two landed at the river. Tatenashi was unconscious, but luckily thanks to her IS, she wasn't wounded. Denzel and Thomas at the other hand got some serious injuries. "That's enough." Squall said to herself.

At the train, it was all chaos. Kanzashi was busy searching for the bomb while Laura, Charlotte and Rin requested to go outside "We can stop the train. Allow us to go." Laura said. "I volunteer as well." Charlotte stood next to her friend. "Stay standby" Chifuyu answered. "Sarashiki." Kanzashi looked up. "I'm still searching, but I'm close."  
"I can do this." Crossed her mind.

Meanwhile, the hackers followed the train, until they got a message. "Akatsubaki and Blue Tears facing a spider. I deal the train, you go assist them." The guys nodded and flew off. They saw the spider. "No wonder, Kerlongsj got a heart attack. What a disgusting design."

Cecila got a shot and fell to the large tower. "Got you." Sander had his claws activated and he caught the British pilot. "What the." He smiled to her. "Back you go." He threw her to Houki. "What insolence." Autumn looked around. "You're not facing two pilots anymore. You got two runners on your heels as well." Houki looked to the two. "I thought you guys were our enemies."  
"Things can change. We're enemies, aye, but we're also after Phantom Task."

Sander cracked his fingers. "Take them down, Wannes." His friend nodded. "Blow to hell." He aimed with his weapons and he fired at her. The spider avoided them and she flew off. "You freaks. You'll pay for that." She shot her web at Wannes. "I won't let you." Houki cut the web in pieces. "Thanks." Cecila got her rifle at him. "Here I go."

With a few powerful blasts, she got through the spider and she could take the last shield down. Sander got his claws released at her and he could get grab the spider. Autumn cut his arms off. Houki had an astonished look at her face. Sander could see it. "Don't worry. I'm used to it." His arms reverted to their normal state. Autumn looked to them. The two schoolkids weren't much of a problem, but combined with the two runners, they were good. At one side, she had Cecila and Sander and on her other Houki had her swords, while Wannes had a few guns on his shoulders.

Houki looked to Cecila. "We better get to the monorail. They can use our help there. Could I ask you to take care of her?" Wannes had to grit his teeth. "You're asking a lot of us, Akatsubaki, but we'll manage somehow." Autumn understood what they were planning. "I won't let you." When she got her claws to Houki, they were ripped apart by Wannes machine gun.

"I have more firepower than any conventional army. I'll cover you, but you best hurry, Shinonono." She and Cecila flew off. Before the guys could react to Autumn she shot her energy gun to the girls and got after them. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid Sander Claws. "Got you. Wannes." The guy aimed with his gun and shot the pilot off. "Let's join the rest."  
"Yeah."

At the train Kanzashi was closer to the bomb, while Chifuyu and the rest saw the Black Knight appear. When she got her spear aimed at the train, it was blocked off. "You're still not dead." She asked at a monotone voice. "Like I die from something that easy." The girls were relieved. "Ichika." Thanks to a screen at his face, Kanzashi, Rin, Laura and Charlotte appeared. "I won't let you go further."

In the train, Chifuyu received a call. "Hello."  
"Shit hit the fan at you as well, right?"  
"Kerlongsj?" Her voice was in disbelief.  
"I take you're in a pinch."  
"This is not time for jokes, man. We got one agent facing Ichika." She heard how he swallowed. "Guessed that right. Two of my man are shot down by another agent who is coming your way. Two other try to prevent another one coming in. She took my men and Tatenashi down."  
"What?"  
"You can't expect help from me. I'm busy with something else. It take some time to make it ready. You'll have to wait."

Ichika drew the pilot away from the monorail and while under heavy fire, he could avoid most of the attacks.

"Ichika. We're going to join you." Houki got in the transmitter. "Akatsubaki." She heard to the monitor the hackers speak. "We've taken down the spider. You need to prepare. The one following Ichika is a similar to the White Knight from ten years ago." Before the guys could get to them, the girls saw how Ichika got shot down. "ICHIKA!"

Houki immediately got after him while Cecila blocked her. "You won't get past me, Cecilia Alcott, unless you kill me." When the agent grinned on it, she suddenly heard the guns firing of someone else. "Man, we really need to take care after you." Wannes had his guns ready and able for her. "Where's Akatsubaki?"  
"She got after Ichika. He's shot down." Sander clicked his tong. "I hope Kerlongsj can heal him. Otherwise, they can start digging our graves." Suddenly, they looked up and they saw the three representatives out the train. "Charlotte, Rin, Laura." Cecila voice was relieved. "These're your friends?" Sander asked. "Yes, I take your hackers." Laura had her eyes on them. "We're on the same side of things, Bodeweig. No reason to fight us." Kanzashi also got out the train.

Sander looked around. "Enough of you here to stop her. We're off."  
"What?" He smiled to them. "Our friends need us, like now in your case. Veel geluk."

The two men flew off and the girls started to attack the pilot.

"Ichika, oy, Ichika. Wake up." Houki efforts were in vain. She saw her childhood friend on ground, wounded and even dead. She heard someone walking to them. She got up and she saw the man standing who defeated them more than seven months ago, her worst enemy. Kerlongsj Orlejov.

"I suppose I wasn't wrong when I heard the name Kerlongsj." When she stood up, her two katana were in her hands, ready to attack him. "There is no reason to attack me, Houki Shinonono. I'm here as ally." He replied calmly while he walked to her. "If you wanna fight, do I have to remind you what happened last time? Aye, you're strong, but enough to face me or Chifuyu?"

She lowered her sword. "Why are you here?" He looked to her and the look was one she never saw in a warrior. "I'm a supportive type, meant to heal my allies in a fight. Taking a life is easy, saving one, not so much. Lower your arms and I save his life. No bad deal?" She couldn't do anything else, but obey to him. He walked to the boy and bowed to him "Your childhood friend? Also your crush?" Her head turned to him. "How did you?"

"Know? Just by looking at you and if I have to be honest. You're his best match despite being so violent." He grinned. "I think I can heal you and give you the strength you lack to protect the ones you care Ichika Orimura. Are your prepared to travel the path of your enemies?" When he started to hack, he closed his eyes, while Houki kept watch. Kerlongsj got in Ichika's subconscious. He was impressed by what he saw. "Interesting. Instead of normal healing, I need to help him here and make sure that he can fight."

Jack looked around and pulled on Kerlongsj ear to show him Ichika. "I'll kill you, Ichika Orimura." He saw the Black Knight standing with the boy struggling. "Chifuyu-nee. I need to be strong so I can protect my friends. Please Byakushiki, lend me strength." Despite his efforts, his movements disappeared and he got desperate when he couldn't get to the girl. Before the pilot could get on, a knife flicked her throat. The black pilot fell on the ground, releasing Ichika. The boy fell on the floor and he saw how a man standing. His mouth fell open. "Kerlongsj-san." The Flemish young man smiled. "You can drop the san, amigo." He kneeled to the boy and gave the pilot a soft punch on his arms. "I can't believe that you've created something like this, Ichika. It looks my power source when I'm connecting with Jack. I think that our meeting at the second Mondo Grosso champion ship caused this. Well, not time to chit chat over the past. Enough problems in the present and this will cause a great future. Do you want strength? To fight for the ones you care?"

Ichika nodded and he got up helped by Kerlongsj. "Ichika Orimura."  
"Hai."  
"Give me your hand." Ichika laid his hand in the palm of the man hands. "Use your power for the righteous cause. Fight how you see fit. Stay loyal to your brothers. These are the words lying at the core of our cause. In the light of the Infinite Stratos, we runners work in the shadows. Byakushiki. Return to this pilot."

The girl saw back and gave her hand to the man. He passed it on to Ichika. "It's done. All is up to you, Ichika. Things are going to change. Strive forward like you're doing now." Kerlongsj disappeared, just before the light started to spread. In the real world, Kerlongsj had to wipe in his eyes and he took a heavy breath. "Well, that's over."

Ichika's eyes were still closed. "Ichika." Houki bowed to him. "Interesting boy. He did some amazing shit in his head. I can't explain his thick skull." Kerlongsj grinned. "He'll be enough. I only hope that he's worth of the power I gave him." Houki looked up. His face had a painful grimace.

"I suffered a loss more than once and I miss them. More than I want. I'm off. This time, fair my regards to Chifuyu." He wanted to leave, but Houki stopped him. "Why'd you save him, when you know we're pilots? Not that long ago, we wanted to kill you." Kerlongsj smiled. "Chifuyu would never forgive me if I let her brother die. She and I, we have our history. Despite that, Ichika and I never fought. Anaton defeated him. I just protected him. Something else may be that I'm born with a huge amount of empathy. You won't find honor or forgiveness in me, but I've got a lot of empathy. I'm concerned about the lives I cross. If I can save someone's life, it doesn't matter who they are. If it is an enemy soldier, than I help him. He's wounded, so I take care of him. I saved his life on the Second Mondo Grosso Championship. It would be ironic to let him die. That's something I learned over the past years. Don't mistake my empathy for weakness. For me killing is as easy as healing. I'm off."

He activated his skateboard and he flew off. "I think that Chifuyu-san has a lot to explain." Ichika woke up. "Ichika." She got her arms around the boy. "I've seen weird things, but this beats everything." Before the two could go on, she saw how the second shift has begun and he looked amazing. At the riverbank, a woman got out. Tatenashi had the two hackers with her. She was exhausted. "You saved them." She looked up and Kerlongsj helped her up. "They saved my life. It's only fair to do the same." Her smile was confident, but her body tired. "I'm going to." She wanted to leave, but Kerlongsj took her arm. "You're not going anywhere. You can fight on after I've healed you. You need energy."

She turned to him. "Your unit took a lot of damage. Just getting yourself out isn't a burden, but getting my guys out is one." He started to hack and thanks to the nanites inside Mysterious Lady, Kerlongsj had no problem coping with her. She felt how she became much stronger after the healing. Her tiredness, wounds and energy loss disappeared. After he was done, she felt like reborn. He offered her a hand and she took it. After pulling her on her legs, Kerlongsj saw that his two other men landed. "Yo, lads. You had your party." Sander caressed his neck "I forget how good you are. You have healed two units and they were one of the complexed one on this earth." They took their comrades up. "You can take care of them as well." Wannes ordered him for a change after he lift Thomas up. "I'll do in a second." Tatenashi smiled. "So this is the Devil's Brigand. I suspected something else if you take the most dangerous hackers."

Kerlongsj smiled. "We're damn good, but we're not going to prove that here and now. You'll get it later. Adios." The guys flew off to the highest cliff to see the pilots fighting. "Did you guys really need to leave these pilots?" Sander shrugged his shoulders. "There were four of them. Ichika need to take care of them." Kerlongsj started to heal the two men. "They're only unconscious and their wounds are nothing to what we suffered before. The two opened their eyes and they got back on their feet. "Thanks for the healing, captain." Kerlongsj grinned. "No problem, I may be leader of the legal hackers, but I'm still your supportive fighter. Healing you guys is just something I'm obliged to do."

They saw the guys fight. "Hey, were is Sarashiki?" Kerlongsj wondered. "Settling a score we suppose." Denzel pointed her out. The girl took an enormous gun and fired at the golden IS. "Holy crap. That's some heavy firework. Can I get a copy?" Sander asked to Kerlongsj. "Ask it yourself, but I think she'd refuse." The golden IS flew off to the Black Knight. "M, evacuate. No reason to fight on. Going on is" The black pilot looked up. Killing Ichika would never be easier. He was still defeated despite the second shift "We have enough battle data." The pilot followed the order, but she wasn't too pleased by it. "Roger that." The two got off with amazing speed. "And Phantom Task escapes again." Ichika stood up, helped by Houki. He looked around and he saw everyone. The train stopped safely and his sister had a proud smile on her face.

The guys sat down and they had enjoyed the battle for the most they could. "Mission complete, I'd say." Kerlongsj was happy that it was over. "You guys are still the best to work with." Wannes got up. "We're your gang members, we have to be. Why else would be so strong?" Denzel had a question left for Kerlongsj "Hey, may we ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
The four guys stood around their leader. "That Chifuyu Orimura person. How do you feel around her?" Kerlongsj got a blush. "Difficult. I don't know it myself." The guys were troubled not too laugh.

"We'll take that as your crush." Sander saw it that way. Kerlongsj became even redder. "That's not it. I can't explain it. We're just."  
"Just what." The guys had their arms crossed. "I don't know it okay, I need to figure it out myself. But you can see I like her."  
"Well, you got a good taste."

"Let's get back to the inn. I can use a meal." The guys nodded. "Yeah, we're starved. "

The guys jumped off the cliff and flew to the inn, but even they didn't notice the two person sitting on the roof. "I wonder if Chi-chan enjoyed the present I've sent her." Tabane closed down her computer. She had a different view of what she caused the last hours. "Well yeah." Her companion had her eyes closed and responded at a calm way to Tabane.  
"But there are so more interesting and funny thing going to happen. Chi-chan's imouto, right."

At the bar, Chifuyu and Maya were sitting. "Let's finish these drinks and get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." Chifuyu brought it up. "It's been clear that there were no casualties. Everyone was very reliable" Chifuyu smirked. "Those kids, they're good."

Maya smirked. "And we can't forget the hackers. Thanks to your boyfriend, we got a great deal of help. Do you wonder if Phantom Task will attack again?"

"Well, you can be sure of that."

The two looked up to the low voice and they saw Kerlongsj leaning at the door. "Evening, lasses." Chifuyu got off her chair. "I want to slap you in your face, but thanks to you and your friends, we got better out this fight than I hoped."

"Please no fight. I'm at my weakest now, because I had to heal two Infinite Stratos and gave one a second shift. Never going to that job again." He smiled and he put her finger at her mouth. "And I've come to give you this. It will help you a great deal tomorrow." He got his hand in his sleeve and immediately Chifuyu got after him. She got his hand and with her other hand she made herself ready to give him a fist punch.

"Didn't I just said that I'm not here for a fight?" He asked, but he wasn't even surprised or shocked from the reaction. "Natural reflex." The pilot responded. "Well, make sure you don't destroy this." He took a large disk and he showed it to her. When Chifuyu was sure it wasn't dangerous, she releases his hands and the situation brightened up. "Before we go on and I ask what that thing is, I thank you for letting your friends help. What's that?"

"A hard drive. It contains every bit of info from today's fight is on it, analyzed and calculated on a nice printout. You're going to be glad that I got it. It will be a great help tomorrow." She looked in disbelief. "Thanks." She took it. "You just need to plug it on a computer and you can begin. The first parts are tricky, but I suppose the young Sarashiki can figure it out." Kerlongsj got on a chair. "I'm a friend, but that's not everything. I got more info that's not on it. He grinned.

When he got a bottle of water, he began to speak. "The attack was very good prepared. Phantom Task will attack again. Whenever you're in public, you'll get them on your heels. Prepare yourself for that." After a sip, he went on. "This is our third attack this semester." Maya responded. "And definitely not the last one." The teachers got a lot of interest for the hacker. "Ichika's something interesting. Despite the fact that he's the first male pilot, he is also one of the few who made a subconscious to interact with the core. He got the second shift himself, I just helped him. Don't blame me if you find some nanites inside of him. There are nothing dangerous." Chifuyu finished her drink. "I knew that there was something with that shift." Kerlongsj smiled for a second. "He got there on his own. I just gave him a little push." He took the bottle and emptied it.

"There is something different. The rumor goes, it's just a rumor, that the Infinite Stratos council is briefing with my own council, that the high-ups want to send a few hackers to the academy. I don't know if it's true or what I should think about it, but if they're going to pull that plan, they're going to send the best youngsters and one of the best is Anaton and his gang, the Hellhounds. I'm obliged to go with them."

Chifuyu fell out of her chair. Maya had problem not to laugh. Kerlongsj got out his and helped her up. "Like I said, it's just a rumor. Normally my sources are right. We got friends everywhere." Chifuyu got back in her own chair. "With Anaton, you mean the boy, who almost killed Ichika?"

"Aye and also the guy who you saved during the Second Mondo Grosso Championship. If you wonder why he will go to a high school, that's easy. His members are all between fifteen and seventeen."  
"When would they pull that through and why haven't I heard anything of it?"

Kerlongsj sighed. "Because you and I are affiliated. They knew that we would communicate over it. And because you're a pilot who met hackers and still breathes. That's why. When they're going to do it, I guess coming school year." He smiled. "I don't mind it." Chifuyu couldn't believe his answer. "I mean, I would like it. Having a life as teacher. I can train Anaton and be with you in the same time."

"So the two of you are really lovey dovey." The four guys went out the bath. "I guess you guys had a fun time." The guys smiled. "We're going to our rooms. We liked some sleep. Oh and by the way, Kerl." He raised an eyebrow. "When you're going to them, we're going with you, whether you like it or not." Kerlongsj smiled when the lads got off. "I would like it. We haven't seen each other since the day I became leader of the legal hackers. These guys are the best fighters I could wish."

Before the three could go on, they heard a scream. "That are our girls."  
"Another attack?" Kerlongsj got off the chair. "I'm going with you." They ran through the inn and they found Anaton out his bed. "I'm sleepy, Kengi. That scream got right next to my bedroom." Kerlongsj took the boy up. "Where was that?"  
"I'll show you." When they stood at the bath, Kerlongsj doubted for a second. "Maybe, I'll let you settle it."  
"No, you're coming with us." Chifuyu responded at a tone that even he didn't refused. When they got in the bath, they saw the girls standing outside the baht and Ichika was floating. Kerlongsj began to grin.

"How it the world did that idiot get in here?" Anaton yawned. "I think I know why. I took a bath here in the afternoon. Somebody must have switched the signs."  
"That's a logical explanation. I don't think he peeked on you because he wanted."

Kerlongsj kneeled to Ichika and he began to hack in his body. "Well, he's affected by the bath. That's for sure." He took Ichika out the bath and walked to the exit. He passed Chifuyu. "I'll let him on my room. It's one of the coolest part in this inn. Is that alright?" Chifuyu sighed. "It's good you are around. I won't be so soft.

When the girls saw him passing, they blocked the exit. "I don't think that's the right way how we're going to deal with this. He deserve punishment."

"I don't think he can help it. And if you ask me, if I'm ashamed. Nope, I'm not. You're schoolgirls, I'm full grown. And he "he went with his head to Anaton. "He's too young to give a shit, but if you wanna fight, I fight back. Got it?"

Tatenashi walked to him. "So you're saying you're not aroused?"  
"None of your concern. You're not the first naked women I saw and you'll be not the last one. I'm not interested in you. I'm off." He walked outside. The girls returned to the baths and Ichika had a quiet night of sleep in Kerlongsj room. He was only shocked to find Anaton next to him.

Anaton had slept good enough and he didn't payed attention to Ichika. When he was done, he gave a nod and he went out.

It was early in the morning. The ship was ready and it waited to take the guys back home.

"You came to see me off." Kerlongsj saw Chifuyu. "You helped me out. It's no more than kind to see you off." Kerlongsj shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see each other in the next school year and you definitely need to visit Flanders whenever you get the change." The gang members were chatting with Anaton's friends. Kerlongsj and Chifuyu were chatting "Be kind to Ichika. He's good, just not ready for the part he has to play."

The two gave each other a hug. "I'll see you later." Anaton stood next to the two. "Miss Orimura, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

She rushed through the hair of the boy. "What you did is nothing compared to Ichika. Be a good boy."

He nodded. "I'll be one. See you later." Chifuyu looked how he got on the ship. "Hey, Kerlongsj."  
"What's up?"  
"How do you see me?" Kerlongsj lost his composure. "Why do you ask?" Chifuyu crossed his arms. "I don't know how I should see you. You're a hacker, my enemy, but you're so different and at the same time so similar to me. It's weird that since last decade we worked together and we became friends along the way." Kerlongsj smiled. "I don't know. You're strong, reliable, a good warrior and a good woman. But maybe this will be more clear."

He took her face with his right hand and he kissed her. The guys were shouting and whistling, but unlike the mercenaries on the base, she found it no problem. When he released her, the two were blushing. Chifuyu would have killed anyone else, but now she was a schoolgirl. "Why have you?"  
"I like you, Chifuyu. That's the only thing I can say you."

He got on the ship. "See you later."

"Sayonara is a bit weird now, because we're going to see each other soon.

"Just like Saluut. Bye Chifuyu." She watched how the ship flied off and the two waved at each other.

Chifuyu took a breath. Luckily nobody saw that. She smiled. Her only family was Ichika, but that guy could promise to be a companion. At the ship, Kerlongsj thought the same. "Maybe is she what I need."

Anaton went to stand next to his brother. "She would be to only one who is fit for you. Everyone on the ship agrees and all of us would accept that." Kerlongsj looked to the boy. He got his hand on the head. He rushed through the hair. "Maybe that's true. I'm really curious for the future, I only hope she's better than our past."

* * *

And that's end of my second fanfic. I've been writing for two days. It has taken quite a while. I'm glad with what I've written. It's not like I've written in my notebook, but I'm content with I've written.

A loose end for next chapters, but don't expect to be in the coming months. Greetings from Flanders.

Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.


End file.
